L'oubli peut être une belle aventure
by Avelenn
Summary: - Potter ? - Quoi ? Dis-je, ma voix partant beaucoup trop vers les aiguës. Il s'est trompé. Je n'ai plus entendu ce nom depuis huit ans.. Ce n'est pas logique, aujourd'hui je suis seulement un sorcier parmi d'autres, je suis cet inconnu.
1. 1

Salut à ceux qui arriveront jusque là (et aux autres aussi). Je tente une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle plaira. J'avais dit courte mais j'ai un peu peur que ce ne soit pas tellement le cas (après j'ai quelques chapitres en avance donc ça devrait le faire).

J'ai mis le rating M car ça le deviendra sans aucun doute.

Alors évidemment, tous ces personnages sont à la queen Rowling et on la remercie fort pour ça

Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Le Duplex- Triangle d'or, Paris **_

_26 novembre 2006_.

\- Excusez-moi, apostropha Blaise Zabini, nous aimerions passer aux desserts.

Malgré son accent anglais qui tintait délicatement aux oreilles de Draco Malfoy, bilingue depuis son plus jeune âge, son meilleur ami parlait très bien français.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur, le Duplex vous propose ce soir un grand classique de la cuisine français, une crème brûlée à la vanille de Madagascar. Nous avons aussi un parfait glacé praliné et caramel au beurre salé, un Potiron gris du marais confit à la vanille, ananas et écume de coco ou bien une palette de sorbets et glaces de saison.

Blaise se tourna vers Draco.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il les yeux gourmands et étincelant comme un enfant dans un magasin de farces et attrapes.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir t'accompagner puisque ces dames ne désirent pas de dessert, mais comprends que moi aussi, je suis repu, répondit son ami avec flegme.

\- Mais j'y compte bien ! La gastronomie française regorge de trésors à ce qu'on dit et je me suis promis de vérifier ces rumeurs durant mon séjour, reprit Blaise joyeusement.

Ce dernier reposa son regard sur le serveur, un jeune homme assez grand au regard doux qui attendait patiemment.

\- Je prendrai la crème brûlée.

\- Et pour moi, ce sera l'assortiment de sorbets, déclara finalement Draco. Ce sont des fruits, ça ne causera sans doute pas trop de dommages à ma ligne tenta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

\- Oh, arrête ça, ton hygiène de vie est quasi irréprochable pour un type de 26 ans !

Le métis s'adressa plus particulièrement à Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones qui partageaient leur table.

\- En guise d'anecdote, dit-il, pour empêcher Draco de faire son jogging quotidien, il vous faut être soit un voleur qui aurait cambriolé l'intégralité de son coffre, soit le meilleur coup qu'il n'ait jamais eu !

Les jeunes filles rosirent tout en riant un peu tandis que Blaise recevait un coup de coude dans le ventre et un regard faussement vexé de son ami.

\- Ravi d'apprendre que tu me connais si bien Blaise. Je crois pourtant, bien que le quotidien d'un Malfoy soit tout à fait passionnant, qu'il serait préférable de changer de sujet. En plus nous sommes en si bonne compagnie. Alors Hannah continua Draco, tu apprécies ce voyage en France ?

\- Oui beaucoup. Évidemment, j'étais déjà allée à Paris, mais je n'avais jamais pris la peine de visiter autre chose que les nids à touristes : les Champs Élysées, la Tour Eiffel, la Basilique du Sacré Cœur de Montmartre… J'en étais déjà très heureuse mais grâce à Blaise, j'ai pu découvrir d'autres endroits magnifiques, ajouta cette dernière plus doucement.

Blaise l'écoutait avec un sourire sincère, Hannah était sa secrétaire, mais aussi son adjointe depuis bientôt trois ans.

Contre toute attente, l'ancien Serpentard avait repris la boutique Honeydukes, le paradis gustatif de Pré-au-Lard, et il s'y plaisait. Il avait toujours aimé manger, certes pour se remplir le ventre, mais aussi parce qu'il voyait la cuisine comme un art et que cela le fascinait de transformer un aliment basique en quelque chose de renversant. Ainsi, il avait développé la boutique avec beaucoup de succès. Les sorciers du monde entier venaient s'inspirer de ses créations et les goûter. Mais le jeune homme, loin de s'enorgueillir de ces prouesses culinaires, partait toujours aux quatre coins du monde à la recherche de nouvelles saveurs.

\- Hannah m'est d'une grande aide. Sans elle, la boutique ne tournerait jamais aussi bien !

Il savait que cette dernière avait un faible pour lui, mais il n'était pas intéressé. Au grand dam des nombreuses filles qu'il fréquentait, Blaise Zabini n'avait pas envie de se poser. À vingt-six ans, il était un riche et bel homme et il continuait d'en profiter.

Draco regardait la scène narquoisement, le regard énamouré que lançait Hannah Abbott à son meilleur ami était tout à fait significatif. Elle allait être déçue. Depuis que le blond avait emménagé en France il y a sept ans, il ne voyait plus Blaise aussi souvent. Pourtant il le connaissait toujours par cœur et pour cause, ils avaient partagé le même dortoir pendant sept ans. Le blond se surprit à penser que les temps de Poudlard étaient déjà bien loin lorsque les desserts arrivèrent.

Alors qu'il entamait son sorbet à la framboise et au thym, les lumières se firent plus tamisées.

La salle principale de ce restaurant moldu était dans un style baroque qui avait été revisité par des designers modernes, lui offrant un aspect déstructuré qui restait toutefois très classe. Le bleu Tiffany et le gris perle des Fauteuils cabriolets se mariaient très bien avec le jaune topaze des murs.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un piano à queue gris métallisé, légèrement surélevé par une estrade ronde. Depuis le début de la soirée, différents pianistes d'ambiance se succédaient et comme le voulait la coutume, on les entendait assez pour apprécier le fond sonore sans pour autant écouter la musique qui n'était jamais transcendante, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Pourtant, le restaurant semblait réserver un traitement différent au prochain musicien qui approchait d'un pas léger. En effet, pendant que ce dernier se préparait tranquillement, les clients se firent discrets et on parlait naturellement plus bas.

Draco aimait beaucoup la musique, bien que le monde sorcier en écoutait considérablement moins que les moldus. Ses parents l'avaient malgré tout initié au Classique et à différents instruments lorsqu'il était jeune ; le piano, la flûte, le violon, et même la harpe y étaient passés. Il avait aussi reçu une formation en solfège, tout cela faisant partie du programme d'éducation des familles de sang pur traditionnelles. Pourtant, jeune enfant qu'il était, il n'avait pas approfondi la pratique, malgré une indéniable préférence pour le violon.

Finalement, il avait fini par abandonner la musique lorsque Voldemort avait refait surface. À sa décharge, il s'était vu occupé par des tâches bien moins délicates que celle de faire glisser son archet sur les cordes de son instrument.

Draco distinguait mal ce pianiste qu'il avait vu marcher de dos bien que sa petite taille et sa silhouette un peu androgyne lui semblait familière.

\- Cette crème brûlée est vraiment un délice ! S'extasia Blaise.

\- Les sorbets sont bons aussi, exprima plus pudiquement Draco.

Ce dernier voyait bien que Bones lui lançait des coups d'œil réguliers. Elle s'était sans doute attendue à plus de considération en acceptant de dîner avec lui. Non pas qu'elle eût été réticente au contraire, elle s'était sentie flattée mais Draco ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Ce dernier ne savait pas très bien si son prénom était Susy ou Susan, bien qu'ils aient été à Poudlard ensemble. Au fond, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il la trouvait insignifiante, comme la plupart des femmes qu'il fréquentait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas laide avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens qui tombaient délicatement sur ces épaules, son petit nez droit et ses quelques taches de rousseurs. Ni même complètement stupide, il avait au moins fait l'effort de le remarquer pendant le repas. Toutefois, elle lui paraissait fade et il n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser.

Soudain, doucement, dans le calme incertain qui régnait dans la pièce, le piano se fit entendre. Les premières notes semblaient lourdes et dures, comme si elles cherchaient à s'ancrer dans la salle pour toujours.

C'était un morceau de Beethoven, le premier mouvement de sa « Sonate au Clair de Lune ».

watch?v=Bmwkx0tSvKc

Draco avait toujours trouvé ce morceau empreint d'une certaine tristesse. Lorsqu'il l'écoutait, c'était la mélancolie qui s'insinuait souvent en lui, doucettement. Encore plus aujourd'hui puisque c'était sa défunte mère qui appréciait autrefois Beethoven. Pourtant, ce soir, c'était plutôt l'aspect majestueux du morceau qui était mis en valeur, comme si une force indéfinissable s'en dégageait. Une force qui semblait être en contradiction avec l'apparente fragilité de son interprète.

Il était doué. Plus que Draco ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais sans aucun doute. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié à quel point, il pouvait apprécier la musique classique.

\- Draco ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir fermés pour voir Blaise qui le regardait avec un air goguenard. Mince, il n'avait absolument pas écouté ce qui se disait depuis un petit moment. Pourtant, c'est non sans se défaire de son masque assuré qu'il répondit :

\- Qu'y a-t-il Blaise ?

\- Susan te demandait simplement si tu avais une journée chargée demain car elle espérait pouvoir partager un déjeuner avec toi, expliqua le métis d'une voix presque mielleuse.

L'intéressée rougit brusquement sous le regard de Draco, un regard pourtant sans émotion aucune.

\- Excuse-moi Susan, je pensais à autre chose, mais malheureusement, j'ai une journée bien remplie demain. Je dois m'occuper de trois clients avec des dossiers assez lourds alors il faudra reporter cela à plus tard, dit-il placidement. _Ou à jamais, _pensa-t-il.

Sa journée ne ressemblait pas vraiment à cela, mais bon, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Sa compagne de ce soir avait réellement imaginé qu'ils se reverraient, il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de sourire.

La jeune femme qui arborait maintenant une teinte cramoisie ainsi qu'un regard déçu assura piteusement :

\- Oui, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Une autre fois peut-être..

Draco lui sourit avec une bienveillance feinte en guise de réponse. Le pianiste terminait son morceau dont les dernières notes résonnaient encore dans la tête de ce dernier. Le jeune homme se leva et quitta le centre de la salle en se dirigeant vers la petite porte derrière le bar. Encore une fois, Malfoy ne put qu'apercevoir son dos et ses jambes fines se mouvoir gracieusement dans son costume trois pièces noir.

Sa démarche plutôt flegmatique paraissait si familière à Draco qui pensait en outre, que ce petit pianiste devait être vraiment habile pour avoir joué sans partition.

\- Bon, assena finalement Blaise, c'est moi qui invite ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant apprécié un repas.

\- Tu es sûr ? On peut partager… Contra son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami et manger dans un restaurant du Triangle d'or alors j'invite !

Le métis se dirigea tranquillement vers le comptoir tandis que Draco allait chercher leurs manteaux à l'accueil.

C'est une nuit particulièrement fraîche qui les accueillit, et Draco pris le temps de mettre ses gants et de bien serrer son manteau bleu marine ajusté en cachemire.

\- Draco ? Tu veux passer prendre un verre à l'hôtel ? Demanda Blaise.

\- J'aurais apprécié, mais comme je l'ai dit, ma journée est chargée demain et j'ai besoin de repos. En plus, tu ne pars pas avant la semaine prochaine donc ce n'est que partie remise.

Le grand brun eût un sourire narquois puis après un regard vers Susan, il fit une accolade à Draco et embrassa cette dernière. Il transplana ensuite dans la nuit hivernale suivi de Hannah.

Susan restait plantée là et Draco ne savait pas s'il avait besoin de sexe au point de lui proposer de venir chez lui. Il était las de ses réflexions et commençait à marcher dans la rue François Ier quand il se sentit rudement poussé par quelqu'un.

Draco se retourna vivement, histoire de molester cet empoté, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur une silhouette bien trop connue, il bloqua. L'autre n'avait pas changé, pas du tout : la même tignasse ébouriffée, le même stigmate sur le front, les mêmes prunelles, exagérément vertes. C'est étrange, il avait même l'air d'avoir comme.. Rajeuni. À moins que ce soit sa mine déboussolée qui le rendait plus innocent.

\- Potter !? Interpella Draco, sa voix n'étant pas aussi sûre qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, une expression de surprise puis d'horreur se peignant sur son visage.

\- Quoi !? Couina-t-il.

\- Tu devrais lever la tête parfois, tes affreuses binocles sont faites pour ça, assena l'ancien serpentard alors que les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquillaient.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible.. Tu.. Tu ne peux pas.. Pourquoi tu.. Bégaya le survivant en se reculant, les fesses encore par terre, clignant furieusement des yeux et fuyant Draco comme s'il avait été un revenant.

\- Eh Potter, je ne vais pas te jeter un impardonnable ici, en plein milieu de la rue, lança Draco railleur.

L'attitude du brun le surprit quand même. Jamais Potter ne l'avait fui ou fait quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Celui-ci parvint enfin à se remettre sur pied, mais il fixait toujours Draco l'air complètement affolé. Il regarda alors frénétiquement de chaque côté et transplana dans un « pop » silencieux.

Draco était abasourdi, le balafré avait transplané dans une avenue moldue, de façon totalement inconsidérée. Il avait du mal à intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. Mais après tout, ça allait bientôt faire huit ans qu'il avait délaissé la communauté sorcière britannique, cessant par la même occasion d'entendre parler de Harry Potter. Peut-être ce dernier avait-il sombré dans la folie ? Cela ne le concernait pas ou plus de toutes façons.

Bones le scrutait, ayant l'air de questionner profondément la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Le blond haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche, un sentiment paradoxal l'étreignant furtivement : alors c'était ça la déchéance du survivant ?

.

_**Avenue Foch, Paris **_

_POV Harry_

La Gazette du sorcier, 26 novembre 2006

_« Une nouvelle agression à Poudlard ! _

_L'école de sorcellerie la plus emblématique du Royaume-Uni, est-elle encore capable de faire régner l'ordre ? _

_Il semble de plus en plus difficile de l'affirmer puisque ce 24 novembre dernier, un nouvel élève de Serpentard s'est violemment fait frapper par un groupe d'élèves. Il a été transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, son état semblant toutefois stable pour le moment…_

_Sont-ce les mêmes étudiants à l'origine de ces attaques répétées ? Faut-il réellement se méfier des Serpentards ?_

_Il est vrai que depuis la destruction définitive du Mage Noir il y a huit ans, la crainte de voir un sorcier mal tourner ne quitte personne…. »_

.

Je referme la Gazette d'un coup sec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'évertue à consulter ce quotidien quasiment chaque jour alors qu'il a toujours été peu fiable et sensationnaliste.

Je soupire. C'est comme essayer de garder un lien avec un monde auquel je n'appartiens plus.

Je me lève, pose ma tasse dans l'évier en granit et contourne l'îlot pour rejoindre l'escalier en colimaçon. À l'étage, il n'y a que ma chambre que j'ai voulu séparer du reste. La pièce est très simple, caractérisée par des tons ocre et crème qui ne sont pas sans rappeler mon ancienne maison à Poudlard. J'ai un lit king size, séquelles d'avoir dormi dans un placard jusqu'à onze ans, et une immense fenêtre qui me sert de toit.

L'appartement que j'occupe depuis une année maintenant se situe dans la fameuse avenue du Maréchal Foch. J'imagine qu'elle est célèbre parce que lorsque les Dursley jouaient au Monopoly, Dudley ne connaissait que cette rue en plus des Champs Élysées.

L'immeuble de style Haussmannien dans lequel je vis est un bijou architectural, mais il est surtout quasi inoccupé à l'année. C'est un peu triste quand j'y pense. Ce sont des industriels italiens qui ont mis la main sur le duplex et les autres propriétaires sont des hommes d'affaires saoudiens, chinois et belges. Si peu de gens pour un si grand espace.

Mon loft n'existe que grâce à un sortilège, la porte apparaît seulement pour moi et c'est très bien comme ça. J'ai installé mon appartement au deuxième étage grâce à un sort d'extension et mes quatre-vingt-dix mètres carré me sont amplement suffisants. Après tout dès mon arrivée chez les Weasley avant ma deuxième année, j'avais été émerveillé par le fait de pouvoir transformer notre monde grâce à la magie.

Un petit pincement au cœur me rappelle que mes visites aux Terriers remontent à une autre vie.

Il est presque dix-neuf heures et le soleil a déjà fui Paris. Malgré le fait que les journées soient courtes, ça ne me contrarie pas, j'aime le temps de l'hiver. Puis ça n'est jamais pire qu'en Angleterre.

Je contourne le lit et choisis rapidement un smoking dans mon armoire. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que je serais devenu un habitué des costumes j'aurais ri. Oh il ne faut pas se leurrer, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je passerais mon temps en jean et en sweat mais étant donné mon travail ça ne serait sûrement pas au goût de tout le monde. Je sors donc un de mes trois pièces noir Saint-Laurent et l'enfile rapidement.

Mon reflet dans le miroir en pied me laisse indifférent. Ça pourrait être pire mais je me trouve toujours trop maigre, trop petit, victime de ce côté enfantin dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Avec ce corps frêle et ces bras fluets, on peine à croire que je suis le sauveur d'un monde. En même temps personne ne se poserait plus la question à présent.

Mon regard dévie sur le piano droit Steinway & Sons à côté du miroir. Je le trouve vraiment magnifique, entièrement restaurée sa table d'harmonie est en épicéa et son sommier en hêtre est d'une teinte caramel. Datant de 1902 il possède une sonorité particulière, différente de celle des pianos récents et je l'apprécie aussi pour ça.

Quand on dit que la musique peut être une thérapie, j'avoue sans honte ne pas savoir ce que j'aurais fait sans le piano. Pourtant ça semble étonnant. Harry Potter est un sorcier, un survivant, il est l'élu et le sauveur mais nulle part on prévoyait qu'il soit pianiste. Un tel projet d'avenir aurait été considéré plutôt comme une mauvaise blague et c'est certain que je ne l'avais pas prémédité. Dans un passé lointain, je m'imaginais bien devenir le nouvel Attrapeur des Canons de Chudley même si tout le monde me prédisait une carrière d'auror.

Mais ça, c'était avant l'ultime bataille, avant la fin du règne des ténèbres. Je n'avais plus voulu faire partie du monde sorcier d'après-guerre.

Je récupère ma baguette sur la table de chevet pour la glisser dans ma chaussette. Bien que je vive dans le monde moldu, ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi me fait me sentir vulnérable.

Je vérifie mon apparence une dernière fois. J'ai abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de dompter ma chevelure et quelques mèches tombent devant mes yeux. J'attrape ma veste et dévale l'escalier.

L'horloge du hall sonne vingt heures quand je quitte l'immeuble. Je m'engage dans l'avenue jusqu'à trouver la bouche de métro la plus proche. Je me rends au Duplex, un très beau restaurant sur les toits de Paris que je commence à bien connaître. Enfin je n'y ai jamais dîné mais je suis entré dans les bonnes grâces du patron, j'y joue donc trois soirs par semaine depuis un mois. Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de travailler mais j'aime ce train de vie. Tenir compagnie aux pianos des hôtels ou des restaurants et faire, quand le temps s'y prête, quelques représentations dans de petits comités comble le vide dans ma vie.

Ça y est, j'y suis. En passant la porte tambour, je fais un sourire à Jean, le portier et vais rejoindre les autres pianistes. Généralement, nous mangeons un morceau ensemble dans une petite salle jouxtant les cuisines. Je reste souvent discret même si j'apprécie ces moments, la plupart des musiciens présents sont honorés de pouvoir jouer dans un tel lieu. Ils sont tous très doués et jouent un peu partout pour tenter de vivre de leur passion et je les admire pour cela.

Ce soir je pense interpréter la sonate au Clair de Lune, un morceau fragile et digne à la fois. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai de la chance d'être assez apprécié pour pouvoir sortir des sentiers battus et ne pas me cantonner aux musiques d'ambiance qui sont certes relaxantes, mais fréquemment sans profondeur.

La plupart des clients n'écoutent pas la musique. Beaucoup sont là pour exhiber l'épaisseur de leur porte-monnaie, d'autres sont en rendez-vous galant ou en dîner de famille et certains meurent de solitude. Pourtant, parfois, j'arrive à créer une bulle, une parenthèse qui retient leur attention et ça me plaît.

Ce soir, c'est le premier jour de Julie, une jeune étudiante en Histoire de l'art. J'ai discuté un peu avec elle tout à l'heure et elle semblait angoissée, j'ai remarqué sa fâcheuse tendance à se ronger les ongles. Toutefois, elle m'avait paru plutôt gentille. C'est son tour de passage et l'aiguille de ma montre pointe déjà le dix. Je souris, lui faisant un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

Après une petite demi-heure, c'est à moi d'y aller. Partant, je rentre dans la salle tranquillement. Certains habitués me connaissent et l'ambiance semble naturellement plus douce, comme s'il y régnait une sorte de maîtrise de soi. Certains sont dans l'expectative ou ont simplement le cerveau légèrement grisé par l'alcool en cette fin de soirée.

Je m'installe sur le tabouret, pose mes doigts sur le clavier et ferme les yeux. J'oublie agréablement les tables autour, les serveurs qui vont et viennent et les clients qui dégustent leur dessert.

Certains ne comprennent pas le fait que je joue sans support, beaucoup sont impressionnés et d'autres désapprouvent cette pratique non-conventionnelle. C'est juste que, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder, je sens. Certes lorsque je déchiffre un nouveau morceau j'ai besoin d'une partition, mais ensuite il se grave dans mon esprit et dans mes mains. C'est à la fois mécanique et abstrait, comme si la musique restait imprégnée quelque part en moi puis qu'elle renaissait au bout de mes doigts.

Je commence ces quelques notes graves, doucement, infligeant au morceau un rythme lent. Je puise dans ce que j'ai à l'intérieur pour essayer de rendre mon interprétation singulière, même pour ceux qui connaissent la mélodie. J'essaie de créer quelque chose d'intime, un moment particulier pour tous ceux qui sont réceptifs à la musique et je sens ma magie crépiter au bout de mon index. Étonnement, jamais je ne la discerne aussi nettement que lorsque je suis au piano.

Les minutes passent et le moment s'éternise sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte et quand je joue le dernier accord, la douce torpeur qui m'avait envahie s'envole. C'est toujours comme ça, je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure non sans une pointe de regret pour ce moment de grâce déjà délaissé. Je vois certaines personnes qui me fixent sans gêne, d'autres ont le regard brillant et les tables les plus proches applaudissent délicatement. C'est déjà bien, ce n'est pas souvent.

Je m'apprête à me lever lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette étrangement familière sur une des tables du fond, à côté de la colonne de verre. Je tressaille imperceptiblement. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, une pose digne d'un aristocrate et un masque insolent. Je me tourne promptement pour éviter d'être replongé huit ans en arrière et feins une démarche insouciante en quittant la salle.

\- Ouah, c'est dingue, tu as un talent fou, tu as dû commencer le piano très jeune ! S'exclama la petite Julie en me rejoignant.

Encore un peu déstabilisé, j'observe la jeune fille quelques secondes puis ris légèrement en comprenant ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je repense à mon enfance minable, mon oncle Vernon aurait bien été le dernier à me payer des cours de piano.

\- Mmh non pas vraiment, répondis-je sommairement, mais merci !

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Beethoven, ce que je trouve assez embarrassant. Elle enchaîne ensuite nerveusement :

\- Euh, je suis désolée d'être aussi abrupte mais tu joues si bien alors je me demandais si tu accepterais de me donner quelques cours ? Oh, pas souvent, une fois par semaine si tu as le temps, pour m'améliorer peu. Non pas que je sois nulle, non je me débrouille, mais ça serait vraiment sympa si ça ne te dérange pas, on trouverait des moments, je pourrais me déplacer…

Elle me fixe avec des yeux implorants, rougissant un peu et s'empêtrant dans sa logorrhée sans fin. Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas folle parce qu'avec son regard de chien battu je suis bien parti pour accepter. Je lui fais un sourire conciliant avant de déclarer :

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je n'y connais rien en pédagogie, mais si tu penses que ça peut t'aider pourquoi pas !

Son regard s'illumine. Elle est assez jolie, elle me rappelle un peu Ginny sauf qu'elle n'est pas rousse, mais châtain clair et qu'elle est un peu trop bavarde.

\- Oh merci, merci ! On se retrouverait où ? Je sais qu'il y a des pianos à la gare, je dis ça parce que j'économise encore pour pouvoir m'acheter un synthé même si je ne sais pas encore où je pourrais le mettre dans mon seize mètres carré…

Je décroche un peu, j'avais accepté en ayant oublié que je ne pourrais jamais l'amener chez moi. Il fallait trouver une idée, vite..

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien, je vais demander au gérant du Duplex si l'on peut utiliser le piano quelques heures durant l'après-midi pendant qu'il n'y a personne, qu'en dis tu ?

\- Oh ça serait énorme ! Dit-elle aux anges.

\- Bon, ben, je vais y aller, informais-je. Je la quitte alors prestement sans lui donner le temps de vraiment répondre.

Rah, j'ai recommencé. Les relations sociales ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je ne me considère pas timide, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à ceux que je rencontre. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont des moldus mais j'ai surtout l'impression que ça vient de moi, de ce côté asocial. Des fois on n'est simplement pas en phase, comme si je réfléchissais sur une fréquence parallèle. Pourtant si je le souhaite, je trouve assez facile de répondre aux attentes des gens. Il suffit de les cerner et de leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre tout en leur donnant l'impression que c'est eux qui mènent la conversation. Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre chaque personne, je pense simplement que les conversations quotidiennes sont prévisibles et que beaucoup de gens se perdent dans la futilité.

Je range hâtivement mes affaires et enfile ma veste avant de m'engouffrer dans le froid ardent de la nuit bientôt hivernale. J'aurais dû mettre un manteau plus chaud. Je tourne à gauche les bras serrés contre mon corps et la tête légèrement baissée. Je presse tellement le pas que je ne vois pas la silhouette qui marche lentement devant moi et je lui rentre complètement dedans.

La force de l'impact me surprend et je tombe en arrière sur les fesses, mon coccyx n'appréciant pas trop ce choc. La personne se retourne sèchement et je me fustige d'avoir été aussi stupide lorsque de grands yeux cendrés se posent sur moi.

\- Potter !?

\- Quoi ? Dis-je, ma voix partant beaucoup trop vers les aiguës.

Il s'est trompé. Je n'ai plus entendu ce nom depuis huit ans. Draco Malfoy continue pourtant de me scruter de ses prunelles grises et froides.

\- Tu devrais lever la tête parfois, tes affreuses binocles sont faites pour ça, crache alors l'ancien serpentard.

Mais c'est impossible, il a vraiment l'air de savoir à qui il parle. Et pourtant, comment le pourrait-il ?

J'ai l'impression d'être propulsé à Poudlard des années plus tôt, quand j'avais le droit à ce mépris chaque jour durant. Je me sens tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il faut que je parte. Osant quand même croiser son regard moqueur quoiqu'un peu soupçonneux, je baragouine :

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible.. Tu.. Tu ne peux pas.. Pourquoi tu…

_Respire Harry _me dis-je, _du calme. Oui, tu es en train de rêver. C'est seulement un rêve, un cauchemar. Même si ça a l'air très très vrai_.

Je me lève pour faire face au blond et entr'aperçoit une faible lueur presque inquiète dans son regard, pour ma santé mentale sans doute.

\- Eh Potter, je ne vais pas te jeter un impardonnable ici, en plein milieu de la rue, assène-t-il railleur.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Merde, il faut vraiment que je bouge.

Rapidement, je vérifie l'avenue. Les moldus sont loin et la fille derrière Malfoy est une sorcière. Je me souviens d'elle, une poufsouffle. Alors, sans plus réfléchir et même si ce n'est pas très prudent, je transplane en pensant bien fort à mon appartement.


	2. 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Rue de Sévigné - 3ème arrondissement, Paris **_

_27 novembre 2006_.

Draco était bien dans cette petite brume qui le laissait flotter à sa guise. Il était dans une salle qui lui faisait penser au hall de Gringotts, mais aussi étonnement à l'Opéra Garnier. Il commença alors à planer tranquillement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était totalement nu, le pire étant que cela ne l'alarma pas outre mesure. Draco se savait beau bien sûr et tel Phébus, dieu de la lumière et de l'élégance, il voletait dignement.

Pourtant, il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Il sentait son cou le picoter et devenir un peu humide. C'était plutôt désagréable. Il remua la tête et entendit quelque chose de très lointain qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire.

Le blond comprit assez vite qu'il ne volait plus, il sentait même comme un poids sur lui.

Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières qui tombèrent sur une chevelure blonde à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il posa alors une main sur la tête de la femme qui lui aspirait littéralement la peau du cou et la repoussa doucement, mais fermement.

\- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lance-t-elle malicieusement. J'ai déjà eu le temps de faire le tour de ton appartement, il est vraiment incroyable ! Tu le loues ou il t'appartient ?

Avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge, Draco s'extirpa du lit, prenant le chemin de la salle de bain. Mon dieu ce qu'il abhorrait se réveiller auprès de quelqu'un. Il devait être sacrément perturbé hier pour l'avoir laissé s'endormir là. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta et plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

\- Susan ? Appela-t-il de sa voix charmeuse.

Cette dernière se redressa les yeux gourmands, ravie d'être enfin le centre d'attention. Elle examinait Draco avec une expression qu'elle espérait sans doute séduisante.

\- Susan, Susan, commença ce dernier. On n'a pas à faire ça tu sais.

La sorcière l'observait, son air crédule prouvant qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Échanger sur nos vies en prétendant que ça nous intéresse, reprit le jeune homme. Tu vois là, je vais dans la salle de bain. J'en ai pour vingt minutes et lorsque je sortirai, tu ne seras plus là donc… Bonne journée.

Draco passa donc la porte en n'oubliant pas de la fermer à clé. On ne sait jamais, s'il l'avait mise hors d'elle..

Sa salle de bain était spacieuse et élégante, une grande baignoire bleu ciel au style rétro trônait en son centre. Draco préférait prendre des bains. Cela lui rappelait son enfance au Manoir, surtout quand Dobby préparait une baignoire d'eau bien chaude à laquelle il ajoutait une quantité de produits moussants qui faisaient le bonheur du petit blond.

Ce dernier remplit la cuve d'une eau parfumée avant de s'y installer. Il commençait à se savonner quand des pas frustrés résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le très doux « Va bien te faire voir Malfoy ! » Fut vite couvert par l'eau qui envahissait les oreilles de Draco. Ayant déjà oublié la demoiselle qui venait de le quitter, il se prélassait tout en feuilletant La Gazette du sorcier qui datait d'hier.

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une nouvelle merveille signée, Rita Skeeter._ Non mais franchement que quelqu'un lui trouve une nouvelle passion dans la vie. La pâtisserie ? Le kayak ? …_ En plus d'être hyperbolique, intrusif et horripilant, son article n'apprenait rien à personne et il incitait à se méfier des Serpentards. Draco eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au contexte qui régnait de l'autre coté de la Manche. Il demeurait loin de tout ça mais il continuait à se tenir au courant de temps en temps.

Après la chute du Mage Noir et l'euphorie passée, on s'attendait à une libération. Au lieu de ça, c'était la crainte qui régnait et celle-ci augmentait la défiance, les préjugés et doucement, la haine. Défiance envers les familles de sang-pur qui ne s'étaient pas exilées, préjugés à l'égard des Serpentards qui n'étaient pour certains encore que des enfants. Evidemment ce n'était pas infondé mais le monde « Post-Voldemort » n'était-il pas censé faire table rase du passé ?

Draco soupira. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment concerné, ça l'agaçait de savoir que l'on bafouait sa maison. Puis surtout, il était las de voir que les Hommes, sorciers ou non a priori, réitéraient continuellement leurs erreurs. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, la paix non plus, il n'y a que le pouvoir et la façon dont il est réparti qui fait la différence. À ce train-là, le ministère deviendrait bientôt ultra-sécuritaire, autoritaire et discriminatoire.

.

_**Île de la Cité, Paris **_

Malfoy marchait nonchalamment sur le Pont Saint-Michel rejoignant Blaise pour déjeuner Place Dauphine. L'air était doux pour une fin d'automne et le jeune homme ne portait qu'une veste de costume. Il aimait bien être sur l'île, même si ça faisait un peu cliché. Voilà ce qu'il pensait avant de se faire importuner par un sans-abri qu'il évita avec un regard méprisant. Il pressa un peu le pas et arriva devant la terrasse du restaurant.

\- Alors, dure journée ? L'interpella Blaise. Effectivement, tu as l'air overbooké !

Draco s'assit en face de lui et fit une moue amusée.

\- Bah tu me connais, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Justement, répliqua son ami souriant, je me demande à quoi ressemblera celle qui en vaudra la peine ! À chacun de nos rendez-vous, tu me ramènes des créatures divines qui en plus n'ont pas l'air d'avoir du caramel mou en guise de matière grise alors je m'interroge : que faudra-t-il pour t'intéresser plus d'une soirée ?

Malfoy rit doucement avant de rétorquer :

\- Tu peux parler toi, ta secrétaire te bouffe des yeux h24 et je ne crois pas que tu comptes tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle.

\- Ah mais tu sais une femme, c'est… C'est comme un met. Lorsque tu la goûtes et qu'elle te fait fermer les yeux, que tu ne penses plus qu'à la saveur qu'elle laisse sur ta langue et que tu meurs d'envie de continuer ta dégustation c'est qu'elle vaut le détour, explicita Blaise d'un ton presque docte. Malheureusement, c'est rare…

\- Tu viens réellement de faire une métaphore culinaire qui concerne la gente féminine et le pire, c'est que c'était presque bien tourné, plaisanta le blond.

\- C'était tout à fait adapté ! Bon, qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter maintenant qu'on est entre hommes ?

Le serveur passa au même moment prendre leur commande ; une caille rôtie pour Blaise et un saumon pour son meilleur ami. Ils mirent un petit moment pour s'accorder sur le vin avant de choisir un Bourgogne Pinot Noir de 2001, un des seuls vins rouges se mariant bien avec le poisson.

Les deux compères furent servis assez rapidement. Ils profitaient du soleil automnale qui parvenait encore doucettement à les réchauffer de ses rayons tout en dégustant leur plat et c'est dans un silence apaisant que Draco s'exclama, un peu trop fort :

\- Oh mais si !

Cela surprit le métis qui fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son ami les sourcils froncés, occupé à essuyer ledit couvert plein de sauce aux échalotes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y pensais plus, ce n'est quand même pas rien ! Reprit frénétiquement le blond. Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé hier soir en quittant le restau !

Blaise le regardait, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- Et bien, qui était-ce ?

\- Oh aller, essaie de deviner quand même ! Répondit l'autre, joueur.

\- J'en sais rien moi mais à la vue de ton regard brillant je dirais.. Une star. Oh ! C'était Natalie Portman ? Demanda Blaise plein d'espoir.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Déjà, c'est une personne donc on dit plutôt c'est « qui ». Ensuite crois bien que c'est un de mes plus grands fantasmes, elle est sublime ! Mais j'avais oublié que tu n'y connaissais toujours rien au cinéma moldu…

\- Oui bon, coupa Draco, ce n'était pas elle mais c'est quand même une star quelque part même si ça me tue de l'admettre.. C'était Potter !

\- C'est quoi ça ? Répliqua Blaise moqueur.

Malfoy sourit franchement avant de déclarer :

\- Ah ça fait plaisir ! Tu ne le portes toujours pas dans ton cœur et ça me rassure, il y a au moins des choses qui ne changent pas… Mais je me demande quand même bien ce qu'il fait en France, tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant ?

Le brun l'observait semblant un peu perdu. Il avait pourtant l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- Euh pardon Drake mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui est-ce. Désolé hein, j'imagine que tu m'en as déjà parlé mais tu connais ma mémoire elle flanche. Donc qui est ce Potter, une star en psychomagie ?

Malfoy se mit à rire comme si ce que venait de dire Blaise était la meilleure blague de la journée, ou même de l'année. Le métis ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas trop la réaction de son ami qu'il continuait de fixer d'un air dubitatif. _Potter Potter.._Ce nom ne lui parlait pas du tout. Était-il si connu ? Il attendit donc que Draco se calme, il se racla la gorge et relança :

\- Donc ?

Son ami le regarda redevenant sérieux, mais l'œil encore rieur avant de répondre :

\- Potter, Harry Potter, le survivant et désormais sauveur ça te parle maintenant ? Ou tu as passé trop de temps dans ta boutique à dévorer des bonbons et le sucre t'a grignoté le cerveau ?

\- Eh, je n'en mange pas tant, je me dois juste de goûter mes créations. Mais non.. Non vraiment ça ne me dit rien du tout, c'est un sorcier ?

Draco ne souriait plus trop, une lueur étrange éclairait son regard. Il dit alors :

\- Ok on s'est bien marrés mais c'est bon là. Quoi que tu essaies de faire c'est plus très drôle.

Blaise avait les yeux ronds. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne se souvenait pas de cet individu quand même…

Après quelques secondes, il dit finalement doucement :

\- Mais enfin Draco je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles…

L'autre répliqua l'air passablement agacé mais surtout perplexe :

\- Mais enfin Zabini, Potter ! Le balafré, celui qui a défendu la veuve et l'orphelin toute sa vie, ce crétin de Gryffondor ! Petit, brun, jamais coiffé avec des lunettes rondes hideuses !

Blaise était quelque peu surpris pas les paroles véhémentes de son ami. Non pas parce qu'il discréditait ce Harry Potter, Draco critiquait tout le monde, mais parce que ses propos sonnaient comme s'ils étaient l'évidence même. Son ami semblait avoir haï ce Potter toute sa vie et tout le monde était censé être au courant. Blaise voyait les yeux presque angoissés de Draco, attendant sûrement une réponse, assurant qu'évidemment il se souvenait de tout ça. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à dire et préféra ne pas s'en alarmer au risque d'agiter encore son ami.

C'est donc posément qu'il parla :

\- Donc il était à Poudlard et à Gryffondor, ça parait logique que vous ayez été ennemis dans ce cas. Mais mis à part ça, qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour s'attirer tes foudres ?

Draco était médusé et un peu soucieux aussi, au sujet de la santé mentale de début il s'était dit qu'il plaisantait, bien que la blague aurait été assez lourde. Mais maintenant il voyait bien que le métis était tout à fait honnête alors il l'interrogea prudemment :

\- Blaise, tu as souvent des pertes de mémoire comme ça ? Non parce que ça commence à être grave d'oublier un personnage qui a, malheureusement c'est vrai, autant marqué notre Histoire. Qui plus est oui, on a passé sept ans dans la même école. Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas l'oublier moi aussi mais il ne faut pas abuser.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient et dans une petite séance d'introspection chacun questionnait son esprit, mais surtout tous deux s'inquiétaient pour l'autre.

Blaise pensait que Draco disjonctait un peu. Il était complètement excessif, il le connaissait. Puis après tout, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce Potter avant aujourd'hui.

Draco lui était complètement perdu, peinant à croire que c'était possible. Pourtant ça semblait être vrai. Son meilleur ami avait oublié Harry Potter.

.

_**Hôpital Lancelot - Île de la Cité, Paris**_

Le personnel de l'hôpital Lancelot était à l'affût. Aujourd'hui commençait le tournoi de Quidditch qui opposait la France et l'Allemagne et les rencontres n'étaient jamais très douces alors ils attendaient les premiers blessés.

Draco traversait le hall, le pas vif et gracieux et l'esprit à mille lieues d'ici. Il avait quitté Blaise assez rapidement, son premier rendez-vous étant à quatorze heures mais surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Après l'épisode amnésique de Blaise, Draco avait essayé de passer outre mais ça n'avait pas été très naturel. En outre, son ami semblait dans le même état que lui et la conversation était restée au point mort.

Le jeune homme descendait les escaliers qui menaient à sa section, celle des psychomages. Il cherchait sa collègue, il devait lui parler. Après avoir balayé toute la salle des yeux, il tomba enfin sur une chevelure bouclée d'un blond presque aussi clair que le sien.

\- Luna ! Appela-t-il.

L'intéressée sortit la tête de son livre, son regard se reconnectant difficilement à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle vit Draco, un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres roses. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

\- Bonjour petit Dragon, tu es en avance, dit la jeune fille doucement.

Elle s'était assise sur le rebord de l'énorme hublot qui dévoilait les tréfonds de la Seine. L'hôpital Lancelot se situant sous l'hôpital Hôtel-dieu moldu, Draco lui avait tout de suite trouvé des similitudes avec la salle commune de Serpentard dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, sous le Lac Noir.

Il s'assit à coté de la sorcière en soupirant un peu, cette dernière était déjà replongée dans son gros livre poussiéreux duquel se dégageait bizarrement une odeur de confiture d'abricots.

\- Luna, tu te souviens de Blaise n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, ton ami qui a la peau de la même couleur qu'un korrigan, il était avec nous à Poudlard.

Draco la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Si la remarque n'était pas venue d'elle, cela aurait très certainement été considéré comme raciste. Mais enfin, c'était Luna.

Ils étaient devenus amis il y a un peu plus de trois ans. La jeune fille étant un jour apparue devant l'hôpital aussi naturellement qu'une jolie fleur dans une prairie. Etonnement, elle n'avait pas une seconde été méfiante envers Draco, alors que ça aurait été amplement justifié..

A l'époque le jeune homme ne la connaissait que de vue, il se rappelait de cette blonde maigrelette que l'on surnommait Loufoca. Elle lui apparaissait solitaire et avait été du côté de Potter durant la bataille. Voilà à peu près tout ce qu'il savait sur Luna Lovegood.

Le jeune homme avait bien pensé à la draguer au début mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça ne serait jamais comme ça entre eux. C'était tant mieux. Luna était différente et c'était plus ou moins la seule amie qu'il avait au quotidien. Il sourit en repensant à une de leurs premières discussions.

Flash-back

_\- Je ne comprends pas, tu faisais partie des vainqueurs de la guerre et tu devais être adulée. En plus le journal de ton père n'avait jamais aussi bien marché, pourquoi avoir quitté l'Angleterre ? Questionna Draco._

_Luna le regardait de ses yeux bleus innocents, un petit sourire en coin. _

_\- Oh, tu ne sais pas ! C'est surtout à cause des clabberts, notre jardin en était rempli. _

_\- Ah d'accord… Répondit le sorcier._

_Silence._

_\- Et.. Que sont les clabberts ? Demanda finalement Draco qui n'aimait pas ne pas savoir__. _

_Même si pour le coup, cela sortait peut-être juste de l'esprit de la jeune fille. _

_\- Ce sont des créatures qui ressemblent aux singes et aussi aux grenouilles. Ils sont assez laids avec leur peau verdâtre mais aussi très pratiques. La grande pustule au milieu de leur front devient écarlate et se met à clignoter dès qu'un danger menace et c'est ce qui s'est passé chez nous. Alors mon père et moi sommes partis avant que la Grande-Bretagne ne tombe à nouveau en perdition._

_\- Donc vous avez décidé de partir à cause d'un bouton qui clignotait sur la tête d'un singe amphibien ? Dit Draco abasourdit._

_\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Tu viens ? C'est l'heure de manger, il faut absolument que je goûte les profiteroles. C'est un nom étonnant pour un dessert, tu ne trouves pas ? _

Fin du flash-back

\- Dis-moi, Luna, tu sais ce qu'est devenu Harry Potter ? Lança Draco, l'air de rien.

Cette dernière releva la tête, étonnée.

\- Oh c'est fou ça, comment sais-tu que j'ai appelé mon botruc Harry Potter ?

\- Tu as appelé un botruc Harry Potter ? S'enquit le blond mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

\- Oui je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. C'est bizarre, lorsque je lui ai donné ce nom j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami. Pourtant, je n'en ai jamais eu s'appelant ainsi, dit-elle pensive.

Draco se dit que ça y était, il était tombé dans un monde parallèle. Ni Blaise, ni Luna ne se souvenaient d'Harry Potter. C'était quand même étrange qu'une amnésie ait foudroyé ses deux amis et Draco commençait à douter de ses propres souvenirs. Il paniquait même un peu.

\- Tu te souviens de Voldemort ? Interrogea le sorcier anxieux.

\- Draco, je sais bien que je suis souvent dans la lune, mais je me rappelle quand même du fou qui a perverti et détruit nos vies. Il a massacré, torturé, martyrisé puis exterminé des dizaines de familles : des moldus, des sang-mêlés, des Gobelins, des lutins, des loup-Garous même surement des Ronflaks Cornus…

\- Oui oui c'est bon coupa Malfoy, excuse moi d'en avoir douté.

La jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées, une expression concentrée peinte sur son doux visage. Draco s'en voulu un peu d'avoir posé la question avec autant de désinvolture, il continua pourtant :

\- Mais… Qui l'a tué ?

Luna cligna des yeux tout en regardant autour de Draco.

\- Tu attires tous les Joncheruines de l'Hôpital Draco, qu'est ce qui t'embrouille le cerveau ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Comme celui-ci ne réagissait, la sorcière continua :

\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'a jamais su qui avait tué Tu-sais-qui durant la bataille finale, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est restée célèbre.

Après plusieurs minutes, Draco ne disait toujours rien. Luna reprit alors comme de rien :

\- Oh, il est bientôt quatorze heures ! J'ai un patient qui va arriver, à plus tard petit Dragon. Tu devrais manger un peu de pudding, ça détend toujours.

Le jeune Malfoy regardait son amie partir en trottinant, ses cheveux volant derrière elle.

Heureusement qu'il en avait parlé à Luna. Si ce qu'elle lui avait dit était bien la véritable version de l'Histoire, il était surement le seul sorcier à ne pas s'en souvenir et elle la seule à ne pas s'inquiéter de cet interrogatoire.

Il avait pourtant tellement de questions en tête. Comment pouvait-on imaginer un monde sans Harry Potter ? Certes, ça faisait un peu mélodramatique dit comme ça mais dans sa réalité à lui, s'il y avait bien un nom que personne ne pouvait oublier c'était celui du survivant.

Qu'est-ce que Luna ou Blaise lui répondraient s'il leur demandait comment le Mage Noir avait été réduit à néant la première fois, en 1981 ? Qui avait détruit la pierre philosophale selon eux ? Et trois ans plus tard, qui avait gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Et puis tout simplement, à quoi ressemblerait la scolarité de Draco sans Potter ? Ça l'ennuyait de le concéder, mais sa présence avait bien eu de l'importance. Il ne s'était pas jeté un Sectumsempra tout seul bordel !

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jour final même de la bataille, son père fut emmené à Azkaban et à peine deux jours plus tard, Narcissa fut tuée. Assassinée. Comme ça. Elle avait dit à son fils qu'elle avait enfin pris la décision de renouer avec sa soeur Andromeda. Elle avait alors quitté le manoir et n'était jamais revenue. Draco lui, avait fait ses bagages le soir même. Ça c'était passé vite.

Il n'avait pas pu rester en Angleterre sans alliés ni famille. Et puis, vivre dans ce grand Manoir l'aurait achevé lui aussi. Il avait alors choisi l'endroit le plus éloigné du monde, une bulle lointaine, l'Australie. La communauté sorcière australienne était quasi inexistante, il s'y était alors réfugié lâchement s'imaginant déjà terminer sa vie en ermite. Le jeune homme n'avait rencontré que trois sorciers durant l'année où il avait vécu à Melbourne et aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qui se passait sur le vieux continent. L'Australie était vraiment à part. Draco s'était lié d'amitié-si l'on pouvait appeler ça de l'amitié-avec une sorcière nommée Sally. Elle avait beau être quinquagénaire, elle était aussi vive que lui. Ancienne médicomage, c'était elle qui l'avait formé et lui avait donné envie de continuer sur cette voie. Sally l'avait aussi fait réfléchir sur beaucoup de choses mine de rien.

Maintenant que Draco y pensait, lorsqu'il s'était ré-établi en Europe, en France puisque l'Angleterre lui semblait toujours trop hostile, il n'avait pas entendu parlé du survivant. Jamais. Pas une fois. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, la célébrité de Potter étant bien moindre dans l'Hexagone. Puis lui aussi avait cherché à oublier tout ça…

Il avait soigné sa carrière de psychomage, devenant rapidement très bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Son héritage n'avait pas pu lui être enlevé alors il s'était empressé de tout transférer dans des coffres français. Puis au fil du temps, le sorcier s'était créé une nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'il contrôlait dans les moindre détails et il laissait peu de gens y entrer.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de savoir pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il devait être sûr qu'il avait bien vécu l'enfance dont il se souvenait, qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

.

_**Avenue Foch, Paris **_

En cette fraîche soirée, c'était un Harry profondément turbulent qui arpentait son appartement. Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil cette nuit, tournant encore et toujours la même scène dans sa tête.

Au matin, au bord de la crise de nerfs, il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait sillonné la rue, lentement, à la vue de tous et il avait heureusement vite été rassuré. Aucune tête ne s'était retournée sur son passage. Aucun oeil ne s'était arrêté sur lui ou presque. Mais à la différence du regard qu'il avait reçu toute sa vie et qui disait « Je rêve ou c'est vraiment lui ? », aujourd'hui ce n'était que le coup d'oeil de quelqu'un qui déclarait « Je regarde un parfait inconnu ».

Bref, il était seulement un sorcier parmi d'autres, il était cet inconnu.

Après quelques minutes, Harry avait pris conscience que ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre. Il avait alors observé plus en détails cette rue commerçante qu'il connaissait par coeur, les boutiques se succédant sur son passage : _Florian Fortarôme_, _Au Royaume du Hibou,_ _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_… C'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois où il était venu. À part peut-être que tout semblait encore un peu froid, comme pas assez vivant. À moins que ce ne soit dû la fin de l'automne.

Harry s'était approché inexorablement du magasin à l'angle en se disant qu'il devait repartir. Il était resté devant, statique pendant une minute. C'est long une minute. Puis il avait fini par entrer chez _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, _le regrettant aussitôt.

Son regard était d'emblée tombé sur un rouquin aux cheveux en bataille qui lui avait sourit. Il avait vieillit un peu, peut-être trop vite. Son sourire n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'il avait pu l'être autrefois et certainement qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, mais il était là. Et d'un coup, l'enfance d'Harry lui avait sauté à la gorge.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Avait proposé sympathiquement George Weasley.

\- Euh, je….. Non. Je dois y aller !

Vraiment, son élocution était incomparable depuis quelques jours. Harry s'était proprement enfui. Il était ensuite rentré chez lui tout en se morigénant pour ce moment de faiblesse qui avait été inutilement douloureux.

Pourtant lorsqu'il avait fait le choix de s'effacer - littéralement - de la vie de ces gens, il ne l'avait pas si mal vécu. En réalité, ça avait même été une libération d'être oublié. Le survivant avait toujours difficilement supporté son statut. On aurait pu croire que cette décision eut été la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à prendre ; effacer la mémoire de tous ces sorciers y compris de ses amis qui étaient devenus sa famille. Mais ce serait mentir parce qu'au fond il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à Harry pour le décréter.

Enfin bon le problème n'était pas là. L'ennui c'était qu'apparemment, malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait fait, tout le monde ne l'avait pas oublié. Et encore ce n'était pas un moldu, ni même un illustre sorcier inconnu qui se souvenait de son existence. C'était Malfoy ! À croire que ce type était né pour lui pourrir la vie.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? S'il l'avait compris - et ça ne saurait tarder - l'ancien serpentard chercherait-il à savoir pourquoi le survivant avait disparu de la tête des gens ? Ou allait-il oublier cette altercation aussi vite qu'elle s'était profilée ?


	3. 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Avenue Foch, Paris**_

_29 novembre 2006_

Ce soir Harry retournait au Duplex pour jouer. Il avait eu le temps de se poser toutes les questions du monde, puis de se rassurer avant de se poser d'autres questions encore, comme une sorte d'ascenseur émotionnel perpétuel.

Quand il y pensait, ça lui avait fait bizarre de revoir Malfoy. Il avait surtout été choqué dans un premier temps, mais là tout de suite, c'était son visage qu'il avait en tête, ses yeux en fait. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils pouvaient être expressifs parce qu'il les avait toujours connus froids et hostiles. Mais là, il y avait eu un truc dans son regard, comme un déséquilibre. Comme une légère perte de confiance au fond, celle qui cache la peur de l'avenir mais qui essaie de contrôler le présent. Comme une petite étincelle, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Étrange. Oui, ça lui avait paru juste étrange.

Mais bon, il fallait se remettre sur pied et qu'il recommence sa petite vie. Certes, Harry s'inquiétait des problèmes que pourrait créer un Malfoy au courant de son existence, mais au fond ça l'avait surtout ébranlé de reprendre contact avec un passé qu'il pensait révolu. La preuve, il s'était retrouvé dans le magasin de George le lendemain et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas douter.

Le jeune homme s'habilla prestement et pensa même à prendre son caban vert foncé - un exploit en somme - avant de quitter son antre. Il dévala les escaliers presque joyeusement, ouvrit la porte à la volée et bouscula de fait une petite dame. Oui, apparemment, il pouvait rajouter la maladresse sur la liste de ses principales qualités. Harry s'empressa d'excuser sa fougue :

\- Je vous demande pardon, je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

La personne en question était en fait une vieille dame. Petite, un peu trapue avec un grand sac en bandoulière. Harry lui donnait au moins quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Pourtant, il fut tout de suite happé par son regard vif, presqu'incisif et il eut un drôle de pressentiment.

\- Oh ne vous en faîte pas trop ! Entre nous, j'ai la ville en horreur et c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds à Paris alors je suis ravie que vous me soyez tombé dessus.

Elle patienta quelques secondes avant de reprendre malicieusement :

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que l'on va pouvoir s'entendre vous et moi.

\- Euh, tant mieux alors… Lâcha Harry, un peu déboussolé (quelle éloquence). Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui vous fait pressentir une telle chose parce que…

\- Mais si vous savez mon petit, coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes sorcier. De toutes façons, votre magie s'étend autour de vous de façon assez incomparable alors les faux-semblants seraient assez mal venus vous ne croyez pas ?

Non mais c'est une blague… Pensa le garçon qui s'était habitué à n'avoir croisé aucun membre de la communauté sorcière durant huit années. Voilà qu'il en bousculait deux en trois jours.

\- Et bien..

\- Bon, dites-moi, comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Harry Potter…Bredouilla celui-ci.

\- Comment ? Formula la quinquagénaire. Je peux rivaliser avec vous dans bien des domaines soyez-en sûr, mais mon ouïe me fait défaut alors parlez plus fort mon bonhomme.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

Peut-être aurait-il dû inventer autre chose ? À quoi bon, cette bonne femme ne paraissait pas malveillante. En plus, il n'avait jamais su mentir correctement et elle semblait loin d'être une bonne poire. Elle paraissait d'ailleurs en pleine concentration comme si elle cherchait ce que valait l'information qu'Harry lui avait donnée. Finalement, elle afficha un sourire qui fit croître les plis aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Potter. Sauriez-vous comment je peux me rendre à l'Île de la Cité ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

\- Je suppose que le mieux d'ici, ce serait de prendre le RER C, répondit le garçon toujours un peu perdu. En réalité, je connais peu les transports parisiens sorciers, si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre un réseau moldu vous pouvez transplaner entre les deux immeubles là-bas, ils vous dissimuleront.

\- Merci bien, et au plaisir de vous revoir mon petit ! Ce qui ne saurait tarder, je le pressens…

Drôle de personnage. Harry la regardait partir d'un bon pas, se disant que cette rencontre était un peu curieuse, d'autant que cette femme ne lui avait pas dit grand chose la concernant, pas même son prénom. Enfin bon, c'était bien sympa d'admirer le déhancher d'une petite vieille, mais il allait finir par être en retard avec tout ça.

Il courut donc vers la bouche de métro la plus proche pour se rendre au restaurant.

.

_**Le Duplex - Triangle d'or, Paris **_

Harry quittait la grande salle de restaurant sous les quelques derniers regards appréciateurs, beaucoup ayant déjà oublié son existence. Il s'en fichait bien d'ailleurs, s'il avait pu offrir un peu de ravissement par sa musique, c'était tant mieux. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie sur le devant de la scène et ça lui avait souvent apporté plus d'affliction que d'allégresse, alors pouvoir passer inaperçu était plutôt réconfortant.

Enfin, c'était sans compter la trop grande excitation de Julie qui s'empressait de le rejoindre des étoiles dans les mirettes.

\- C'est incroyable, tu as un don toi, c'est sûr ! La façon dont tes doigts bougent sur le clavier c'est pas possible, jamais je ne serais capable de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, elle en faisait quand même un peu beaucoup, même si l'on percevait qu'elle était sincère.

Ils passèrent la porte qui donnait sur leur petit salon aménagé et le garçon s'appuya sur le rebord de la table avant de s'exprimer :

\- Bien sûr que tu feras pareil ! Je t'ai écouté l'autre jour et tu as du potentiel.

\- Franchement, je suis bien loin de ton niveau, mais le piano c'est vraiment toute ma vie, répondit l'étudiante rosissante.

Harry ne sentait pas vraiment motivé à continuer cette conversation trop pleine de compliments - aussi sincères soient-ils - alors il ne rajouta rien, parcourant des yeux la salle et les musiciens. Ces derniers élevaient souvent la voix à cette heure avancée de la soirée. On ressentait la joie, l'enthousiasme de partager un moment post-musical avec des confrères. Le sorcier aimait quelques fois s'installer dans un des vieux fauteuils en cuir et écouter le bruit des autres, le mélange de leurs voix qui glissent les unes sur les autres, laissant filer quelques éclats de rire. C'était une atmosphère agréable, heureuse sans être euphorique, ça l'apaisait.

Pourtant, la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours devant lui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se tortillait, nerveuse face à ce moment de flottement. On sentait que c'était le genre de personne que les blancs mettaient mal à l'aise. Ça faisait souvent sourire Harry qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à décrocher au milieu des conversations, laissant régulièrement ses interlocuteurs déblatérer seuls. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne supportait tellement pas le silence qu'il était parvenu à changer quatre fois de sujet de conversation sans qu'Harry ne pipe un seul mot, passant du coq à l'âne et se rassurant d'entendre le son de sa propre voix.

\- Alors… Dit Julie, sortant le brun de ses pensées. Quand est-ce qu'on commencerait les cours ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, les cours.

\- Ben, ça peut-être demain si tu veux, dans l'après-midi.

\- Carrément, ça me va !

Silence.

\- Et… reprit-elle fébrilement. Tu fais quelque chose après ? Je veux dire, on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre ? Ou non pas un verre, c'est peut-être trop tôt, un café ? J'en connais un qui…

Harry posa enfin véritablement ses yeux sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne avec son style un peu bohème, ses longs cheveux clairs, ses yeux bleus. _Même son piercing à la narine lui va bien_, pensa le garçon qui n'était habituellement pas friand de ce genre d'extravagances.

Il regardait ses lèvres roses bouger encore, s'empêtrant dans ses explications inutiles.

Harry semblait être à son goût certes, mais est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait à lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas d'avis. Comme souvent finalement, les gens étaient un peu semblables à des ombres qui se mouvaient autour de lui, ils les appréciaient sans vouloir les connaître. Il préférait ne pas créer du lien et pouvoir flâner où bon lui semblait et la plupart du temps son attitude un peu reculée n'encourageait personne à approfondir quoi que ce fut avec lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'on l'observait parfois, comme s'il gardait malgré son anonymat ce pouvoir d'intrigue sur les gens. Comme si sa différence était apparente. Ça ne durait pas longtemps, juste des regards intéressés, charmeurs parfois, mais ça glissait sur lui comme des gouttes de pluie sur un imperméable. Cette espèce de cloison entre lui et le reste du monde demeurait, comme quelque chose de tacite.

En conclusion, malgré son joli minois, Julie allait être déçue.

\- Euh oui… Oui pourquoi pas, tenta le sorcier, sans avoir vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle semblait ravie. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas fait de bourde.

Le regard de Harry dévia vers le couloir et la porte vitrée qui laissait entrer les lumières de la ville. Il remarqua d'emblée cette silhouette longiligne adossée au lampadaire : sa posture décontractée, son long manteau en laine bleu marine, ça lui était confusément familier.

Inconsciemment, il se décala vers la gauche pour mieux voir et devina le visage de la personne.

Harry fut brièvement pris de panique. Il ne savait pas de quand datait ce manque de témérité, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retomber sur Malfoy ce soir. Ce n'était pas qu'il le redoutait, non - depuis quand un Potter craindrait un Malfoy - mais il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Que lui voulait l'ancien serpentard ? Parce qu'il était là pour lui, sinon pour quoi d'autre ? Probablement qu'il attendait un ami… Que c'était Harry qui était parano… Mais dans le doute, peut-être que s'il passait par l'autre porte, ils pourraient ne pas se croiser…

Le garçon chercha frénétiquement son manteau.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Interrogea Julie que le jeune homme avait déjà oubliée.

\- Euh oui désolé, je viens de me souvenir que je… Je vois quelqu'un ce soir, mentit ce dernier.

Il ne vit pas le regard déçu de la petite pianiste et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière d'un pas rapide.

Arrivé à la sortie, il relança un coup d'œil au lampadaire, Malfoy n'avait pas bougé. S'il se hâtait, il pourrait rejoindre le bout de la rue et trouver un endroit pour transplaner. Il se dépêcha alors de sortir, feignant une démarche assurée, mais néanmoins rapide et c'est sans se retourner qu'il atteignit le coin de l'avenue. Heureux et bientôt soulagé, il pénétra dans une petite ruelle sombre et déserte et s'apprêta à…

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Mais quel idiot… Évidemment que c'était trop simple pour être plausible. Harry se retrouvait complètement saucissonné et à la merci de son ancien ennemi. Quelle connerie… Il eut l'impression d'être transporté dans le Poudlard express, en sixième année, et il repensa à son nez piétiné par l'élégant - mais abrupt - mocassin noir du blond. Quel serait le verdict cette fois ? Une mâchoire disloquée ?

\- Alors Potter, on fuit maintenant ? C'est drôle, à une époque, je n'aurais pas cru que de me voir t'effraierait autant, lança sarcastiquement l'ancien serpentard.

Malfoy s'approcha doucement du corps de Harry, à présent figé sur le sol et le dévisagea intensément. Le survivant sentait, plus qu'il ne voyait ce regard tant la rue était sombre et il n'était pas serein quant à la suite des événements.

L'autre l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et le porta comme s'il ne pesait rien, jusqu'au porche le plus proche. La lumière de la rue les éclairait un peu plus à présent et Malfoy continuait d'observer sa némésis, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Harry mal à l'aise, fixait lui aussi les yeux gris - puisqu'il était toujours incapable de bouger de toutes façons.

\- Tu… Commença le serpentard. J'ai besoin de réponses Potter.

Il était marrant lui. Harry voulait bien les lui donner ses réponses, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche avec ce fichu maléfice.

Enfin tout bien réfléchis, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec Malfoy donc le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler ne changeait rien. Son ennemi le fixait de ses prunelles quémandeuses et Harry se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour se sortir de là. Au pire, il pouvait toujours le tromper, l'amadouer, lui raconter ce qu'il voulait entendre et ensuite lui jeter un sort d'oubliette. Ce genre de méthodes n'était pas son genre, mais il pourrait peut-être y parvenir.

\- Mais si je mets fin au sortilège, tu trouveras un moyen de t'enfuir.

_Bravo Einstein_. C'est vrai que le brun était bien tenté de retrouver son appartement… Mais il savait au fond - pour avoir connu le serpent pendant sept longues années - qu'il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça.

\- Alors ce que je vais faire, c'est te dire ce que je sais pour que tu comprennes mon problème.

Autour d'eux, tout était étonnamment silencieux et l'on entendait leurs deux souffles un peu saccadés. Le blond reprit plus calmement :

\- Pour commencer, je tombe sur toi que je n'avais plus vu depuis des années. Ça ne m'enchantait pas, mais ma foi, la vie est faite de ces petites déceptions. Je te vois donc complètement paniqué, comme si tu avais vu un revenant et j'en ricane. En fin de compte, j'ai même un peu pitié de ce que tu es devenu.

Les yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs devant tant de culot, cet idiot se moquait ouvertement de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer.

\- Bref, le lendemain je raconte à Blaise notre petite altercation et voilà qu'il me demande qui est ce Potter que je déteste tant. Difficile à croire, pas vrai … ?

Harry sentit son inquiétude revenir doucettement, s'insinuant en lui.

\- Pas tellement au vu de ton air, tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce nouveau statut d'inconnu. Moi pas, j'ai pensé mon ami amnésique. Alors l'après-midi, encore soufflé, je vois Luna qui me lance comme de rien qu'elle n'a jamais connu personne s'appelant Harry Potter…

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Harry, le blond continua un peu plus impatient :

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu. Luna Lovegood, cette blonde complètement atteinte que j'ai appris à aimé parce qu'après la guerre, beaucoup de choses ont bien changé. Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait, mais la communauté sorcière t'a oublié Potter. Aujourd'hui et depuis peut-être huit ans, on est dans un présent où tu n'as jamais existé et ça semble être l'unique réalité pour tout le monde. Alors je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as quitté les esprits, mais aussi pourquoi tu es resté dans le mien ?!

Alors ça, c'était une bonne question, que Harry avait tournée et retournée dans tous les sens depuis quelques jours.

\- Soit bien conscient Potter que si tu décides de te taire, je vais aller fouiner et je ne lâcherai rien avant d'avoir trouver ce que je veux et ce au risque de passer pour un fou. Un monde où tu n'existes pas est juste un mensonge, et n'essaie même pas de me doubler.

Les pupilles du serpentard se voulaient hargneuses, mais le brun y retrouvait cette instabilité qu'il avait décelée quelques jours auparavant. Malfoy était inquiet et quelque part, ça pouvait se comprendre.

Si ça se trouvait, il se questionnait vraiment sur sa propre santé mentale. Harry aurait pu en jouer et lui faire croire à cette réalité inventée, mais au vu de ses précédentes réactions, il était sûrement un peu tard pour le bluff…

\- _Finite_, murmura Malfoy un peu troublé par son propre discours, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même qu'il voulait dire toutes ces choses.

Harry pus enfin bien se tenir debout et retrouver sa liberté de mouvement, il prit alors réellement conscience de la proximité de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était bien plus grand que lui et le surplombait, il se sentit minuscule. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être un peu impressionné par la carrure de Malfoy, par ses bras puissants qui l'avaient soulevé sans aucune peine. Mais enfin pourquoi restaient-ils là, immobiles ?

Il devait faire un truc. Partir aurait été le plus approprié, mais ses jambes s'y refusaient apparemment. Sa bouche aurait au moins dû s'activer, parler, se rebeller un minimum pour avoir été pétrifiée. Pourtant, rien ne sortait. C'était comme si lui et Malfoy étaient sur un fil et que le moindre geste les ferait tomber. L'atmosphère s'était comme statufiée.

Le souffle de sa Némésis lui caressait la joue et Harry vit lentement, dans un monde où l'espace et le temps semblaient décidés à vivre au ralenti, les yeux gris se voiler. Harry les trouva beaux, ces yeux.

Une voiture s'engouffra dans la rue adjacente et le bruit du moteur sembla si brutal au survivant qu'il se recula d'un coup, manquant d'être déséquilibré sur le rebord du trottoir.

Voilà, c'était fini.

Harry continuait de faire marche arrière, à petit pas pour s'éloigner de l'ancien serpentard qui semblait lui aussi s'être brusquement ranimé, les traits un peu déconcertés.

Il était déjà à quelques mètres du blond quand il murmura :

\- Demain. Salon de thé Senoble, quinze heures. Je te dirai ce que je pourrai et tu t'en contenteras.

Puis, il transplana.

.

_**Hôpital Lancelot - Île de la Cité, Paris**_

_30 novembre 2006_

Draco était tranquillement assis dans son grand fauteuil de bureau, essayant de s'empêcher de penser. Ce gros siège en cuir était vraiment confortable - bon oui, c'était du cuir, le véganisme viendrait avec le temps - et il le faisait souvent tourner, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux comme un gosse.

Luna était adossée à son bureau, une immense tasse de thé au goût surement improbable entre les mains - bambou/rhubarbe peut-être ? -, ses longs cheveux remontés dans un imposant chignon.

La jeune fille observait son ami perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis au moins dix minutes, ce qui ne la dérangeait aucunement. Souvent, c'étaient les autres qui allaient trop vite et elle qui se retrouvait dans la lune. Ce n'est pas franchement qu'elle était dépassée, non, si elle le voulait elle pouvait suivre, mais ça ne lui disait rien de vivre dans un monde à mille à l'heure. On passait à côté de tellement de choses. Puis, elle était persuadée que les détails qui importent étaient remarquables seulement si l'on apprenait à regarder.

\- Des fois, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça fait d'être dans ta tête, confia-t-elle doucement. Puis après, je me dis que ce doit être un peu anxiogène alors je suis plutôt ravie de ne pas être au courant… Tu veux du thé ?

Son vis-à-vis releva hâtivement la tête et ronchonna :

\- Ma tête n'est pas « anxiogène », c'est un endroit absolument radieux. D'ailleurs tu t'y plairais tellement que si tu pouvais, tu te construirais une maison dedans, avec un jardin-potager, un étang pour y mettre tes clabbers, et même… Un Saul pleureur.

\- Pourquoi un Saul pleureur ? Interrogea la sorcière. Tu vois, même l'arbre que tu prends porte un triste prénom, c'est pas malin comme exemple.

\- Mais c'est beau comme arbre, je trouve. Luna franchement, ce n'est pas plaisant de parler avec toi, dit le blond faussement vexé. Il est à quoi le thé ?

\- Mais tu sais bien que personne ne supporte vraiment tes sauts d'humeur à part moi, déclara la jeune fille posément. C'est du thé vert, nature.

Ah. Draco 0, Luna 1.

\- Ben, j'en veux bien oui, s'il te plait.

Elle lui servit le breuvage finalement très banal et Draco afficha une mine décontractée avant de relancer :

\- Tu sais hier, j'ai croisé Harry Potter.

Silence. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Celui qui porte le même nom que ton botruc.

\- Ah, et comment était-il ?

Comment était-il ? Paralysé au début. Déboussolé ensuite.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment changé marmonna Draco. Enfin, pas physiquement.

Ce dernier se replongea à nouveau dans la scène un peu surréaliste de la nuit précédente.

Si Potter ne s'était pas esquivé d'emblée, le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas pétrifié et honnêtement, ça avait été le seul moyen pour qu'il l'écoute. Le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit en tout cas.

Mais ensuite, tout n'avait pas exactement été sous contrôle. Il s'était laissé emporté par son anxiété, il avait sûrement trop parlé. Cet idiot n'avait rien tenté pour se défendre aussi… Bon d'accord, Draco était peut-être de mauvaise foi, mais il avait trouvé le survivant fragilisé. Comme s'il n'était plus accoutumé aux altercations un peu musclées - ce qui devait être le cas - mais plus encore, il ne paraissait même plus habitué à être approché.

C'était étrange de se retrouver face à face, comme au temps de Poudlard. Pour Draco, ça semblait appartenir à une autre époque, une autre vie où ils avaient l'habitude de se confronter l'un l'autre. En même temps, il y avait la présence de ce sentiment qui disait que c'était normal de s'opposer à Potter, comme si toutes les choses étaient à nouveau à leur place. Que rien n'avait changé.

Évidemment, c'était faux parce que c'était perceptible, tout avait changé. Et le blond osait se demander s'ils étaient encore faits pour se haïr aujourd'hui ? Parce que c'était bien cela. Ils étaient nés, avaient grandi dans des sphères opposées, c'était comme s'ils avaient été programmés pour se détester. Encore maintenant, Draco étaient certain qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais pourtant…

\- Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? Dit une voix fluette.

Le jeune Malfoy leva les yeux vers son amie :

\- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Harry bien sûr !

Pardon ? Draco ne savait pas bien s'il devait rire, se révulser ou être simplement sidéré. Il expira bruyamment, la question semblait anodine pour Luna, alors qu'elle était tellement invraisemblable.

\- Potter, c'est Potter railla-t-il.

Luna fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son prénom si c'est ton ami ?

\- Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon ami ! C'est même plutôt l'inverse, on ne s'est jamais appréciés.

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles complètement obnubilé par quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? Questionna encore la jeune fille, imperturbable.

\- Mais non je… C'est juste qu'il se passe un truc grave et Potter est impliqué. Il a toujours attiré les ennuis de toutes façons…

\- Détends-toi petit dragon, sinon ton visage va se rider et ressembler à celui de McGonagall. Surtout ici là, dit Luna en posant son doigt sur le front, entre les sourcils de son ami. C'est la ride du lion, mais après ça peut te donner un petit côté sévère.

Draco posa sa main pour remplacer celle de la sorcière, lissant immédiatement ses traits froncés. Un Malfoy ne peut pas être ridé, quelle déliquescence ce serait.

Le blond lança rapidement un _Tempus_. Parfait, son rendez-vous avec le survivant était dans deux heures, il avait le temps d'aller prendre son repas tranquillement et ensuite, il le retrouverait.

Son doigt recommença pourtant à taper sur la table, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa nervosité.

.

_**Salon De Thé Senoble - Rue des Petits Champs, Paris**_

Ça y était. 14h50 seulement, et l'héritier Malfoy se trouvait déjà en face du salon de thé. De naturel ponctuel, il n'avait pu empêcher ses quelques minutes d'avance. Au fond il était impatient, et ni Luna, ni les profiteroles de l'hôpital n'avaient pu réellement lui changer les idées. Néanmoins, hors de question qu'il soit vu là à poireauter seul alors il déambulait - se planquait peut-être ?- dans la rue de Beaujolais juste derrière. Le survivant n'étant pas connu pour être à l'heure, la situation l'énervait déjà.

Cependant, il lui était quand même reconnaissant d'avoir choisi un salon de thé et non un café ou un bar. Draco avait beau s'être bien intégré en France, il restait anglais et issu d'une famille traditionnelle de sang-purs : l'heure du thé demeurait donc un rituel quasi-religieux.

14h56. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Non, grand dieu… Pourquoi passe-t-il si lentement ?

Au bout d'une durée qui parut interminable à Draco, il aperçut - enfin - une petite silhouette se diriger d'un pas presque insouciant vers le coin de la rue. Le blond s'avança lui aussi tranquillement vers le point de rendez-vous, comme s'il venait d'arriver.

Potter portait un vieux jean, un sweat-shirt ayant l'air d'avoir vécu les deux guerres mondiales et des converses noires. Le serpentard ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir décalé avec son costume Armani gris chiné ou tout simplement outré par l'accoutrement de son vis-à-vis, qui semblait d'ailleurs s'en foutre comme de ses premières lunettes.

Ils arrivèrent à peu près en même temps face à la devanture, Harry fixant Draco avec une certaine défiance, l'autre feignant un air presque désintéressé.

\- Malfoy, fit le premier calmement.

\- Potter.

Et tous deux pénétrèrent dans ce salon, apportant avec eux peut-être, un peu de vérité.


	4. 4

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai commencé à travailler ce mois de juin et le début fut rude. Je vais essayer d'être plus consciencieuse à l'avenir ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

**Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre fic, au début c'était un OS mais finalement j'étais cho pour le continuer si ça vous dit ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Hôpital Lancelot, Île de la Cité - Paris**_

Blaise arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de son ami. Il était quinze heures et Draco devait être en train de travailler, mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Rah… Fichu Malfoy qui se plaint qu'il a trop de boulot, mais qui n'est jamais là quand on le cherche.

Le métis se retrouva pour la troisième fois dans le hall. Debout, il se sentait stupide à tourner sur lui-même en espérant apercevoir une mèche blonde quelque part. Après quelques instants, il finit bien par distinguer du blond, beaucoup de blondeur, une forêt même qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas aérien.

Blaise se retrouva alors face à cette demoiselle étrange qu'il reconnut assez vite. C'était la fille Lovegood. Étonnant que Draco ne lui ait jamais dit qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Peut-être étaient-ils en couple ? Non, il ne lui aurait pas caché ça quand même…

Il ne se souvenait plus du prénom de la sorcière, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la détailler finement. Il se fit immédiatement la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait de façon étonnante à Draco. Le même visage fin, les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux clairs quoique ceux de la jeune fille tiraient infiniment plus vers le bleu et dégageaient un douceur peu commune. Blaise pensa qu'ils étaient magnifiques.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune homme ne pense qu'il devait dire quelque chose puisque son interlocutrice ne semblait pas disposée à ouvrir la bouche. Elle le scrutait toujours de ses prunelles avides, et le sorcier avait la sensation gênante qu'elle aurait pu aspirer ses pensées sans aucun effort.

\- Hum, se décida-t-il peu à l'aise, excusez-moi, mais vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le cabinet du docteur Malfoy ?

\- Je savais que c'était toi, dit-elle mutinement, mais je trouvais ça rigolo de te voir déambuler comme une mère sombral à la recherche de ses petits. Aller vient, je t'y emmène !

Une mère sombral ? Blaise, un peu déstabilisé, regardait la sorcière se diriger vers le fond du couloir en trottinant. Elle venait de se payer sa tête sans aucune once de remords. Le garçon aurait dû se sentir vexé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un certain attendrissement. Bizarre.

Il se hâta à sa suite et ils arrivèrent tous deux devant une grande porte ou la médicomage toqua deux fois avant d'ouvrir. Malheureusement le bureau, bien que décoré avec goût - en même temps, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de Draco -, était vide. La blondinette fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner :

Il devait vraiment être perturbé pour avoir oublié de fermer à clé…

\- Mince… Hum, vous ne sauriez pas où il peut-être ? Vous travaillez ensemble ? S'enquit le jeune homme un peu précipitamment.

\- Tutoie-moi, on a quand même fait notre scolarité ensemble, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Ses cheveux s'étant un peu déplacés, Blaise put apercevoir son badge et ainsi prendre (reprendre) connaissance de son prénom.

\- Très bien, Luna, répondit-il d'une voix séductrice. Mais est-ce que…

Il se stoppa net, voyant que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait absolument plus puisqu'elle était en train de fouiner dans les notes de son ami. Le métis se fit la réflexion que son numéro de charme ne risquait pas de fonctionner sur Luna. _Ma foi_, pensa-t-il, _elle est amusante_.

En la voyant frôler de ses mains tous les papiers sans réellement les déplacer, Blaise se dit qu'elle avait sûrement appris à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Draco sans se faire prendre, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit.

\- Ah voilà ! S'écria la sorcière, en brandissant un morceau de feuille à moitié chiffonnée. Salon De Thé Senoble, Rue des Petits Champs à Paris. C'est là qu'il est.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Draco a passé la matinée à triturer ce bout de papier, c'est sûr qu'il doit être là-bas. Surement avec Harry Potter… Expliqua-t-elle, tranquillement.

Blaise s'immobilisa une demi seconde avant de continuer :

\- Alors tu connais ce Harry Potter toi ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Oh non ! Justement, il me tarde de le connaître, dit-elle en souriant. Mais au fait, pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de trouver Draco ?

C'est vrai qu'avec le temps qu'il prenait pour rechercher son ami, Blaise en avait presque oublié la gravité de sa venue. Il se demandait si Luna était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre coté de la Manche. Toujours est-il qu'il avait besoin de voir Draco parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Pas plus tard qu'hier dans la soirée, une agression avait encore eu lieu…

\- C'est à propos de Poudlard, c'est important. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le climat est de plus en plus tendu… Exprima le garçon brièvement.

Il vit dans le regard sérieux mais compréhensif de la jeune fille, qu'elle devait avoir suivit un minimum les événements récents. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte et finit par dire :

\- Et bien, allons-y.

.

_**Salon De Thé Senoble, Rue des Petits Champs, Paris**_

_POV Draco_

**.**

Cela faisait bien trois minutes et demi - oui, j'avais regardé ma montre - que l'on s'était assis et pas un mot n'était encore sorti. Ni de ma bouche, ni de celle de mon interlocuteur. Nous avions tous les deux commandé ; un thé vert à la menthe - pour moi - et un thé noir à la vanille - pour Potter.

Le salon était agréable, moderne, typiquement parisien finalement. Tout en bleu et blanc immaculé, nous avions trouvé un coin tranquille à l'étage.

Le climat était évidemment tendu, enfin de mon point de vue. Normal, il fallait remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Jamais je n'aurais songé avoir une discussion civilisée avec le balafré, pour preuve, je l'avais quand même agressé la nuit dernière… En y re-songeant, là devant Potter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu honteux d'avoir agi ainsi.

Nos thés arrivèrent vite et j'en profitai pour ancrer mes prunelles dans celles de mon vis-à-vis. Le regard de Potter, à la différence des fois précédentes, paraissait tout à fait maîtrisé, comme résigné. Le fait qu'il porte de vieux vêtements me rappelait davantage le Potter d'autrefois. Cet adolescent borné, imprudent et typiquement gryffondor.

Je sentais bien que quelque chose se jouait sans en discerner véritablement les contours.

\- Bon, commença - enfin - le brun. Tu as dit avoir besoin de réponses, je peux l'entendre. Je vais te laisser me poser une question à la fois et je te répondrai honnêtement, dans la mesure du possible.

Je me sentis acculé tout d'un coup. Maintenant que j'avais le champ libre, je n'étais pas certain de la manière dont je voulais entamer mon interrogatoire. Je me lançai malgré tout :

\- Depuis quand vis-tu en France ?

\- J'ai quitté l'Angleterre le 6 mai 1998, mais je vis en France depuis six ans, répondit-il calmement.

\- Donc tu es parti à peine une semaine après la bataille de Poudlard, fis-je du tac au tac. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas. Toute la communauté avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, Voldemort était mort parce que leur arme préférée l'en avait délivrée, point.

\- Non, non c'est trop facile ça. Évidemment que tout le monde attendait que tu tues le mage noir, tu étais l'élu ! Mais quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'une fois fait, tu n'as pas eu envie de profiter de cette victoire ?

Je voyais brûler dans ses yeux une frustration mal contenue et au fond, j'aimais ça. C'était un rappel vivant de notre passé commun.

\- Tu appelles ça une victoire ? Mais enfin qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu te souviens du nombre de morts ? Non ? Moi non plus, parce qu'il y en avait simplement trop. C'était impossible, tout ça, il aurait fallu que je me rende plus tôt, si j'avais agis autrement peut-être que…

Il se stoppa, voyant qu'il commençait déjà à ne plus maîtriser ses paroles. Quant à moi, je l'observais, patiemment.

C'est étrange, lorsqu'il évoquait la guerre, on aurait dit qu'elle venait juste de se terminer. Comme s'il n'en avait jamais parlé depuis, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait son deuil. Il reprit néanmoins :

\- Et oui, comme tu le dis si bien j'étais l'élu. L'élu de cette stupide prophétie qui a contrôlé l'entièreté de ma vie. Celle qui m'a attribué une identité et un rôle, celui du survivant qui n'avait pour unique but que de faire disparaître définitivement le seigneur des ténèbres. Soit. Finalement c'est marrant, avant la bataille finale, je n'avais jamais vraiment remis en question tout ça. J'avais souffert, j'avais eu peur, j'avais douté évidemment, mais je m'étais toujours dit que c'était normal. Que j'avais survécu pour ça, que je vivais pour ça quelque part.

Potter s'arrêta à nouveau, juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Malgré ces efforts pour paraître assuré, j'avais l'impression qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

\- Puis il y a eu ce carnage, cette tuerie, ces morts injustes et ces familles détruites. En à peine deux jours. Puis tout fut fini. Tout ce à quoi ma vie rimait. Et évidemment, je voulais partager l'envie des autres, celle qui consistait simplement à se soutenir et à continuer à vivre. À vivre vraiment, quand bien même les vagues de la culpabilité te font te noyer à chaque instant.. Enfin bref, finalement, c'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'est que je devais endosser un nouveau rôle. Une nouvelle image. Celle de celui qui a vaincu. Et…

Il croisa enfin mon regard de ses yeux trop expressifs, et se redressa sur sa chaisse dans une posture solide :

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dis que peut-être j'aurais voulu avoir le choix de ce que je voulais être ? Non, bien sûr, quelle question. Et bien voilà Malfoy, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait finalement. Ce 6 mai 2006, j'ai choisi enfin d'être maître de ma vie.

Son discours m'ébranla un peu, je l'avoue. Non pas que j'eus toujours pensé Potter heureux de sa situation, je n'étais pas aussi aveuglé, mais je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Parce que finalement, je n'avais jamais imaginé ce que ça ferait d'être à sa place, en totalité. Certes et c'était absurde, mais je l'assumais - au moins pour moi-même - j'avais toujours envié sa popularité en imaginant qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il désirait. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais obtenu, je m'étais toujours persuadé qu'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour le conquérir : les victoires au quidditch, les aptitudes en défense contre les forces du mal, la célébrité et la Une des journaux, la considération finalement. Et puis surement un peu - même si je n'osais l'admettre - le courage.

Enfin apparemment, je me trompais, personne n'avait jamais ce qu'il désirait.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute…

Était-ce vraiment ma voix qui avait résonné dans la pièce ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé chuchoter, mais j'entendais encore mes mots dégoulinants d'empathie. Pourquoi avais-je dit cela ? Je n'en savais rien, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas qui, de moi ou de Potter sembla le plus surpris.

\- Enfin, me repris-je rapidement, chacun a décidé de choisir le camp dans lequel il allait combattre. Mais tu sais bien que s'il faut mettre en cause quelqu'un ça ne peut être que celui que tu as tué de ta main.

Il me regardait avec des yeux surpris. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je sois resté ce gamin suivant aveuglément les idées de son père et par analogie, celles du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais non, si ça avait pu être le cas par le passé, c'était loin de l'être encore aujourd'hui. J'avais eu le temps de méditer pas mal de choses depuis huit ans, en passant par différentes étapes : le déni, la douleur, la colère. Finalement, pour aller de l'avant comme on aime à le dire, il m'avait fallu accepter certaines choses et prendre du recul sur d'autres qui m'avaient toujours parues naturelles.

Je continuai, retrouvant ma flegme naturelle pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

\- Mais enfin, outre nos états d'âmes, ce qui pose question aujourd'hui est le fait que tout le monde ait oublié ton nom. Alors je vais d'abord te demander, pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de toi, moi ?

Potter parut mal à l'aise, peut-être à cause de mon brusque changement de sujet ou juste de ma question en particulier. Je le vis se tortiller sur sa chaise et j'eus envie de sourire. Je ne le fis pas toutefois, ne voulant pas briser le sérieux de cette conversation. Puis, un Malfoy ne sourit pas pour rien.

\- Hum, fit le brun. Et bien, j'ai réfléchi un peu à ça mais je t'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas encore bien. Tu es un peu la faille du système pour le moment… Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as fait après la bataille ?

\- N'essaie pas de me faire parler de moi, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit.

\- Non mais écoute, je ne te le demanderai pas si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si tu crois que ta vie m'intéresse…

Je pris le temps de ne surtout pas être vexé par ces mots avant de répondre placidement :

\- Et bien, la guerre s'est terminée le 2 mai au soir et deux jours plus tard, j'étais parti.

\- Deux jours ? Répéta-t-il ahuri. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Vous étiez tous sous-surveillance ! Les cheminées et les portoloins étaient contrôlés et en plus, personne n'a eu le droit de quitter l'Angleterre pendant la semaine qui a suivi la bataille !

\- On dirait que malgré ton petit séjour au Manoir Malfoy, tu n'as pas pris conscience de tout ce qui pouvait s'y trouver raillai-je. Mais évidemment, ça n'a pas été si simple. Le Manoir était bien occupé et surveillé puisque ma mère et moi devions être jugés. Mais personne ne connaissait les lieux aussi bien que moi, logique. Je peux seulement te dire que j'ai utilisé le tapis volant que gardait mon père pour m'enfuir, même si je préfère le terme partir.

\- Un tapis volant ? Dit Potter, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Il est plus couramment utilisé en Orient et totalement interdit en Grande-Bretagne car il est défini comme un artefact Moldu par le Bureau d'enregistrement des objets à ensorcellement prohibé, c'est surement pour ça que tu ne connaisses pas. Mais enfin, tu sais, ça reste le moyen de locomotion le plus prisé de l'univers des sorciers et comme on a toujours été un peu… Collectionneurs dans la famille.

\- Collectionneurs hein ? Si ton père avait été antiquaire, le monde sorcier ne s'en serait pas plus mal porté se moqua-t-il.

J'évitai de répondre à la remarque puisque depuis tout à l'heure nous nous envoyions des piques, je ne voulais pas être celui qui craquerait.

\- D'accord je comprends, reprit le brun, mais ça ne règle pas le problème. Où es-tu parti ?

\- En Australie.

Il y eu un silence.

Puis Potter se mit à rire. Un rire clair et sincère même s'il semblait désabusé.

J'étais un peu décontenancé.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demandai-je frustré, tentant de ne pas être contaminé par son rire communicatif.

Il essaya de se calmer avant de répondre :

\- C'est juste que quand j'ai fait ma manoeuvre pour disparaître, j'ai d'abord pris en compte l'Angleterre, puis l'Europe, ça relevait du bon sens. J'ai essayé de me dire que cela suffisait, mais mon esprit parano m'a fait aller jusqu'en Amérique du Nord, puis du Sud. Finalement, j'ai rendu une petite visite à toutes les communautés sorcières du monde, ou presque. J'ai été plus que précautionneux. Je suis allé partout, je te dis, sauf en Océanie. On disait qu'aucun sorcier n'habitait là-bas, ou qu'ils étaient tellement reclus qu'ils vivaient en solitaire.

Il me fixait, ses yeux verts amusés et quelque peu fatalistes.

\- Et toi, tu es allé te terrer sur cette île. Je manque de chance quand même dans la vie, finit-il dans un gloussement.

Sans que je puisse faire autrement, je sentis les coins de ma bouche se relever, mais au lieu de me laisser aller, je bus une gorgée de mon thé refroidi avant de le questionner encore, avec curiosité :

\- Mais lorsque tu dis que tu es allé partout, ça signifie que tu as jeté un sort d'oubliette sur les communautés sorcières ? Sort auquel j'aurais échappé donc ? Mais comment t'y es-tu pris pour que ça touche tout le monde et que ça ne te concerne que toi ?

\- Et bien ça, c'est un peu un secret, tu vois, me confia-t-il.

\- Mais enfin, tu as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions et ça c'est complètement le coeur du sujet !

Il laissa traîner son regard sur moi avec un air presque espiègle.

\- Disons que oui c'est une sorte de sort d'oubliette généralisé et propre à ma personne. Mais étant donné mes capacités en potions, qui tu le sais sont extrêmement restreintes, j'ai dû faire appel à un tiers qui ne souhaitait pas que cela s'ébruite. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, c'est pour ça.

Soudain, il sembla redevenir sérieux et c'est avec une pointe de défi, bien que l'inquiétude s'en ressentait, qu'il enchaîna :

\- Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu oublies ça ?

Oublier ça ? Il est malin celui-là, comment aurais-je pu… Pour autant, je ne gagnerais rien à aller fouiner là-dessus au risque de le mettre en mauvaise posture. Plus personne ne se souvenait de lui de toutes façons...

Mais il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne ma situation, aussi accidentelle qu'elle était. Ça avait quelque chose de presque tragique.

\- Mais pourquoi une décision aussi radicale ? Comment ont-ils pu remplacer ton rôle dans l'Histoire… Exprimai-je, encore confus.

\- Je te l'ai dit assena-t-il assez sèchement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Pour moi, c'était ou bien cesser d'exister aux yeux des autres ou cesser d'exister tout court.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une claque.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as songé à … ? Interrogeai-je, embarrassé.

\- Oui, dit simplement Potter. Quant à la reconstruction d'une Angleterre débarrassée de mon souvenir, je n'y ai pas assistée. Tu peux sans doute comprendre pourquoi. Alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment, les esprits se sont arrangés entre eux pour inventer une… nouvelle version de l'Histoire, finit-il plus sombrement.

C'était quand même surréaliste d'en être arrivé là. Et moi, je me demandais encore pourquoi il avait fallu que je me retrouve au milieu de tout ça.

\- Justement, l'autre jour j'en parlais à Luna…

Potter qui avait enfin commencé à boire, s'étrangla avec son breuvage :

\- Luna ?! S'égosilla-t-il en toussant bruyamment.

D'un coup, comme un fait exprès, comme un ange venu d'ailleurs, cette dernière arriva vers nous. _On se croirait vraiment dans un mauvais spectacle moldu…_ D'autant qu'elle était accompagnée par nul autre que notre cher Blaise !

Je les suivis des yeux, un air septique plaqué sur le visage pour cacher ma surprise.

\- Salut vous deux ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Alors c'est toi, Harry Potter ?

Elle le scrutait sans vergogne et je vis le survivant - ou ce qu'il en restait - se ratatiner sur la banquette. Il semblait aussi interloqué que troublé, j'avais presque de l'empathie pour lui - à nouveau, m'aurait dit ma conscience.

\- C'est fou, on ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? Parce que tu me rappelles vraiment quelqu'un, déclara la jeune fille l'air concentré.

Potter se reprit et lui offrit un sourire timide - que ma folle de conscience aurait tout bonnement qualifié d'adorable. Malgré tout, on voyait que son visage reflétait une certaine nostalgie.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais enchanté de te connaître Luna exprima le brun, Draco m'a… Disons qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà !

Bon acteur le petit pote Potter. Ou non, très mauvais en fait, mais qui s'en soucis ?

\- Ah non ? Dit Luna, alors c'est peut-être parce que tes traits ressemblent à ceux de mon petit cousin Eugène, mais j'aurais vraiment cru que…

\- Bon Luna coupai-je, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Bonjour Blaise d'ailleurs !

Le jeune homme qui était resté en retrait, fit un sourire avant de s'approcher gracieusement :

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Harry potter ! Ravi de te connaître, lança-t-il en serrant la main de ce dernier. Bonjour à toi aussi Draco.

Harry marmonna une vague réponse, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Blaise, qui poursuivit néanmoins :

\- Si je suis venu, et je te présente mes excuses pour l'interruption de ce _rendez-vous_ \- je notai son air moqueur - c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard.

Son expression se fit brusquement beaucoup plus froide.

\- C'est grave Draco.

Je vis les yeux de Potter se mettre à briller, ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination. Toujours est-il qu'il semblait inquiété - lui aussi - par les dires de Blaise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est encore au sujet des agressions. Avant que tu répliques, oui, on en avait parlé cette semaine et oui, je sais, tu m'avais dit que ça ne t'intéressait pas et que maintenant tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec tout ça blablabla… Et même si je n'y crois pas trop, je le respecte. Mais là… Il s'agit de Théo.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais repris, en clamant d'abord qu'un Malfoy ne disait pas « Blablabla ». Mais sa dernière phrase me dissuada d'être sarcastique.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je prudemment.

Je vis mon ami se prendre les mains, anxieusement. Blaise n'était pas nerveux. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma gêne que j'essayais de dissimuler.

Théodore Nott était le dernier membre du trio. Même si Blaise et moi avions toujours été plus proches, Théo avait toute sa place et ce depuis toujours. Je pouvais dire qu'à eux deux, ils demeuraient les seuls amis que je conservais dans le temps. On se retrouvait dès qu'on le pouvait lors de nos vacances, ils venaient me rendre visite en France - puisque je ne rentrais plus en Grande-Bretagne. Sans tomber dans les mièvreries, je tenais à eux, sûrement plus que ce que je n'aurais laissé entendre.

Théo avait toujours été un idéaliste. Stratégique, il avait évité les batailles en restant neutre pendant la guerre, sans pour autant renier ses valeurs. Lorsqu'il avait postulé pour le poste de professeur des potions à Poudlard il y a trois ans, moi encore plus que Blaise, lui avait affirmé qu'il faisait fausse route et qu'avec la stigmatisation croissante des serpentards, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas démordu et il avait été pris. Dès lors, Blaise vivant à Pré-au-Lard la plupart du temps, gardait un œil discret sur lui. Quant à moi, je lui demandais régulièrement des nouvelles.

Et ça s'était à peu près bien passé, jusque-là…

\- Il est à Sainte-Mangouste et je crois... Non je suis sûr, il faut qu'on y aille Draco.

Sa voix était pressante et mal assurée, comme s'il avait tenté de faire abstraction de la gravité de la situation toute la journée et que tout s'effritait maintenant qu'il était en face de moi, dans ce salon.

Retourner en Angleterre ? Moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus y mettre les pieds. _Peu importe_, me dis-je. Là, ce n'était pas de moi dont il s'agissait. C'était nécessaire.

\- Je vous accompagne, exprima Luna, l'air digne.

Je hochai la tête vers elle, la remerciant du regard. Sa présence ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

\- Bon, hum… Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive à votre ami… Je vais m'en aller, prononça le brun aux yeux verts dont j'avais oublié la présence.

Je m'en voulu un peu, mais je ne fis aucun geste pour le retenir lorsqu'il se leva.

\- Non attends ! S'exclama la sorcière. Je crois, enfin j'ai le pressentiment qu'il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous !

Potter s'était figé et moi, j'étais abasourdi. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Enfin, avec Potter, ce ne serait jamais le moment. Mais c'était Luna. Toujours les pieds dans le plat.

\- Euh je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit... Une bonne idée, bafouilla ce dernier qui cherchait des yeux une issue de secours mais n'en trouvait apparemment aucune.

\- Mais si, qu'il vienne ! Assena Blaise. Vous pourrez toujours finir votre discussion plus tard, mais là, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Draco !

J'aperçus Luna prendre la main d'un Potter complètement paumé tandis que je n'étais pas en reste.

Blaise me tirait par le bras, me faisant me lever de ma chaise et m'emmenant vers les cuisines.

\- Blaise calme toi. Ok, on y va, mais tu vois bien que sur cette porte, il y a marqué « Interdit ». Il faut qu'on descende, les escaliers, c'est à gauche…

Ne m'écoutant pas et levant les yeux au ciel, il me fit entrer quand même et je découvris avec stupeur que c'était une cuisine sorcière.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne connaissais pas mes concurrents, me glissa-t-il.

Avant de pouvoir répliquer, nous arrivâmes devant une cheminée ou Blaise nous fit entrer. Je l'entendis alors crier distinctement « Hôpital Ste Mangouste ! » avant de disparaître dans une nuée de flammes vertes.


	5. 5

Le confinement nous offre du temps libre. Ce chapitre revient un peu de nulle part à dire vrai. Bonne lecture !

Protégez-vous bien en ces temps pas simples, courage !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

_**Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Londres**_

Harry s'empêtra les pieds en sortant de la cheminée et ne put faire autrement que de s'étaler dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier. Il soupira tandis que Luna lui tendait sa main pour qu'il se relève :

\- Toi aussi tu glisses sur le carrelage ? Ça m'arrive tout le temps, c'est pour ca que je préfère marcher pied nus, mais dans ce genre de lieu c'est interdit, tu comprends l'hygiène tout ça…

La garçon brun épousseta rapidement ses vêtements histoire de se donner une contenance et leva les yeux ; personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur arrivée. En même temps, le bâtiment était en pleine effervescence. L'accueil était bondé, les guérisseurs se pressaient dans toutes les directions en s'exprimant dans ce charabia medicomagique incompréhensible aux oreilles du survivant.

Suite aux rares moments qu'il avait passés ici, Harry se rappelait bien les blouses vertes, les visiteurs attendant sur les chaises de bois branlantes, ainsi que les blessures insensées comme celle de ce garçon à gauche, dont le visage était recouvert d'écailles vertes et purulentes.

S'il laissait ses pensées l'envahir davantage, le survivant savait que ces souvenirs du lieu seraient plus sombres et plus sinistres. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Le moment était plutôt à la confusion pour Harry. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se montrer si docile et se laisser embarquer la dedans. Il y avait quelques semaines, le jeune homme bannissait encore le monde sorcier et voilà qu'il se retrouvait maintenant écrasé sur le sol de St Mangouste en compagnie de deux anciens serpentards et de Luna, toujours blonde et éthérée. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille… Oui, c'est ça, il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Cependant, à peine s'était-il résolu à faire demi-tour qu'il sentit une main délicate se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Viens ! Dit Luna, pressant déjà le sorcier. Ils sont déjà partis, c'est au quatrième étage !

Effectivement, Harry vit les deux serpentards fendre la foule de patients d'un pas rapide. Il marcha donc derrière Luna jusqu'à l'étage s'occupant des pathologies liées aux sortilèges tout en se disant qu'il leurs fausserait compagnie dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Sa discussion avec Draco l'avait déjà chamboulé, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour la digérer et rester collé au blond n'était certainement pas la solution miracle.

Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés depuis quelques minutes au milieu d'un couloir dans lequel deux grandes portes noir charbon se faisaient face. La première donnait sur la salle 49, la salle principale qui réunissait les patients permanents, ceux atteints de maladies incurables résultant de sortilèges. L'autre salle accueillait les personnes pour peu de temps, pour les urgences, et Théodore Nott s'y trouvait.

Un homme en robe verte s'avança vers le petit groupe :

\- Vous êtes les proches de Mr Théodore Nott ?

Zabini et Malfoy acquiescèrent et une conversation prudente s'amorça entre les deux hommes et ce qui semblait être le guérisseur stagiaire.

Naturellement, Harry et Luna avaient laissé un peu de place aux trois individus. Harry commençait vraiment à se dire que tout ça ne les concernait nullement.

\- Qui est Draco pour toi ?

Le garçon se retourna vers la jeune fille qui le regardait tranquillement. À l'écoute de sa question, son regard glissa à nouveau vers le serpentard qui semblait tendu, sa mâchoire se contractant à intervalles réguliers.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de tout ça, répondit le sorcier peu à l'aise.

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions d'autre ? Répliqua-t-elle doucement. Derrière cette porte, des gens sont en train de mourir, et derrière l'autre, ils deviennent fous. Ne voudrais-tu pas profiter d'être dans aucune de ces deux salles ?

Harry fit un sourire contrit, Luna n'avait pas changé et cela lui procura un étrange réconfort. Il se la rappelait encore pieds nus dans la forêt interdite, occupée à nourrir les sombrales. Mais que pouvait-il bien répondre... Que Malfoy était son meilleur ennemi ? Était-ce toujours le cas ? La situation actuelle, laissait-elle place à une quelconque haine ?

\- Nous nous connaissions il y a longtemps, je ne pensais pas le revoir.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Draco semblait préoccupé par votre rencontre, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

Harry observa la jeune file, cette dernière semblait ailleurs.

\- Autrefois, Malfoy et moi partagions une rancoeur très forte, au début elle était puérile puis elle est devenue beaucoup plus intense. Parfois, je me dis que les démêlés qui nous opposaient nous servaient d'exutoire. Depuis quand le connais-tu toi ?

La sorcière s'était à nouveau focalisée sur lui pour le fixer avec acuité, Harry avait toujours été déstabilisé par ses yeux légèrement globuleux.

\- C'est surprenant, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Comment ça surprenant ? Demanda le garçon les sourcils froncés.

\- À l'époque de Poudlard, Draco était un être curieusement odieux, c'est vrai. Ayant été repartie à Serdaigle, je n'ai jamais été la cible de son inimitié, au contraire des gryffondors. Pour autant, même s'il était arrogant, immature, mesquin, adepte des coups bas…

Harry se sentait sourire en écoutant la jeune sorcière décrire de sa voix fluette les défauts de son ancien ennemi, elle semblait y prendre du plaisir.

\- Enfin, si on y regardait de plus près, on remarquait facilement que c'était une superficialité qu'il entretenait. Sans doute parce qu'on l'avait bourré de préjugés et d'inepties dès son plus jeune âge… Tout cela pour dire que je ne le vois pas haïr quelqu'un, il n'a jamais été profondément méchant. Je peux le dire, car quand j'ai commencé à vraiment le connaître à mon arrivée en France, j'avais l'impression d'être avec un ami.

Le survivant sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Pourquoi ? Sans doute un peu pour tout ; parce que Poudlard avait été sa première vraie maison et que l'évoquer faisait remonter ses souvenirs, parce que Malfoy semblait être l'ami de Luna comme lui l'avait été dans son passé oublié, parce qu'il n'imaginait pas le serpentard autrement que rempli de haine à son égard et parce qu'il se demandait qui était vraiment cet homme qui avait obtenu l'affection de la délicate sorcière.

.

_POV Draco_

.

\- ET MOI, JE VOUS ASSURE QUE NOUS ALLONS LE VOIR !

Mes cris emplissaient déjà le couloir et pourtant ce stupide guérisseur ne semblait nullement impressionné par ma hargne. Quant à Blaise, il n'haussait pas le ton, mais il n'était pas calme pour autant.

\- Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais comme je vous l'ai précédemment expliqué, votre ami est arrivé hier soir et il n'est pas en état de vous recevoir. Il subit en ce moment même d'intenses sortilèges de détection et de guérison.

\- Mais vous venez de dire que son état ne faisait que s'aggraver, par conséquent, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? Interrogea Blaise d'une voix tendue.

\- C'est exact Monsieur, nous allons faire notre possible.

\- Et on pourrait savoir à quoi ça va ressembler ? M'écriai-je. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être rassurés ou consoler, surtout pas par une espèce de parodie de guérisseur qui ne semble même pas capable de nous offrir une réponse valable !

Je sentie une petite main me frotter doucement le dos, c'était Luna.

\- Détends-toi, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication, murmura-t-elle calmement.

Malheureusement, j'étais loin d'être serein et pour cause, cela faisait un peu plus de cinquante minutes qu'on était confinés dans ce couloir sans connaître le mal qui rongeait Théo. Ces bancs en bois étaient des plus inconfortables qui plus est, et la pression ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Théo n'était pas aurore bon sang, il bossait à Poudlard ! Cette foutue école était censée être un lieu sûr, donc il était légitime de se demander pourquoi il était dans un état pareil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait retrouvé inconscient dans les cachots ? Mais surtout, quel enfoiré avait pu faire une telle chose ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas, Luna, s'ils nous laissent sans réponse encore longtemps dans ce couloir sombre et glauque, je vais péter les plombs, confiai-je en m'appuyant sur le mur.

Nous patientâmes malgré tout encore plus quarante-cinq de minutes avant que ce même guérisseur ne revienne vers nous. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une vieille dame qui sortait de la salle principale l'apostropha :

\- Jacob ! Laisse ces messieurs, je vais m'en occuper.

La femme, qui semblait plus stoïque que nous tous dans ce couloir, s'avança :

\- Miriam Strout, guérisseuse en chef, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Votre ami Monsieur Nott s'est effectivement vu infliger un sortilège de magie noire. C'est un sort fortement complexe puisque nous ne parvenons pas à trouver de contre-sort.

\- Mais vous allez en trouver un n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blaise en haussant la voix.

\- Écoutez, messieurs, c'est difficile à entendre, mais je ne vois pas quel sorcier serait capable de guérir une personne atteinte de ce mauvais sort. Pourtant, je suis la plus expérimentée de cet hôpital…

Mon cœur tapait fort dans ma poitrine.

Je croisai subrepticement des prunelles émeraude décontenancées, quelle idée stupide d'avoir traîné Potter ici…

Je me remis à fixer la guérisseuse Strout et si j'avais eu le courage de crier il y a quelques minutes, je cherchais à présent comment respirer. Après de telles annonces, comment le dénouement pouvait ne pas être horrible ? Mais au fond, j'espérais encore, une solution, un petit miracle, quand bien même ce n'était pas très malfoyen de s'en remettre à la providence.

\- Si vous êtes prêts à l'entendre, je vais vous expliquer ce qui lui arrive.

Blaise et moi acquiesçâmes comme un seul homme.

\- Théodore Nott a subi un sortilège que l'on pourrait nommer « étrangleur », extrêmement rare, il semble qu'il tue la victime dans d'atroces souffrances, en quelques heures, du moins si l'on ne fait rien. Le maléfice provoque un gonflement de la gorge, l'incapacité de respirer ainsi que des saignements par divers orifices, yeux, nez et éventuellement bouche. C'est extrêmement violent, j'en conviens et bien que nous ayons ralenti le processus, votre ami meurt.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

C'était Blaise qui avait parlé, je crois, je ne regardais plus.

\- Je suis désolée Messieurs, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de contrer une sorcellerie comme celle-ci, nous avons fait notre possible.

Rien.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la guérisseuse. Tous les fluides de son corps s'échappent, la plupart de ces organes sont déjà morts.

Alors c'était tout ? Plus que quelques heures et il serait condamné ? J'avais bien compris mais bordel, comment était-ce arrivé ? Tout cela était trop réel, bien trop vif.

J'étais psychomage, je savais comment réagissaient les cerveaux sorciers dans bien des cas. J'avais accompagné beaucoup de gens ayant perdu des proches. C'était triste mais courant, traumatisant, mais normal, destructeur, mais habituel. C'était mon travail. C'était la vie, et ce qui la rendait cruelle, c'était sans doute le fait que nous demeurions toujours aussi désemparés face à la mort, quand bien même nous la côtoyions de près. J'aurais pu être dans le déni, en colère, j'aurais pu fondre en larmes ou encore rester muet.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais être.

À chaque fois qu'il arrivait d'affreuses choses, mes pensées ne faisaient que tourner autour des différents scénarios qui auraient pu mener à une issue différente. Peut-être que si une chose s'était passée autrement, Théo ne serait pas en train de mourir. S'il n'avait pas traîné en sortant de sa classe, s'il était allé manger dans la grande Salle et non dans ses appartements, s'il avait décidé d'aller aux toilettes quelques minutes avant son agression. Peut-être que son assaillant aurait échoué. Que c'était douloureux d'y songer, c'était avoir mal pour rien. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher cependant.

Je me tournai vers Blaise et vis ces yeux briller. Je n'étais pas infaillible, il était possible que je pleure aussi, mais mes yeux semblaient vouloir rester aussi secs que le vent du nord.

\- Alors Théo va mourir ? Demanda mon ami.

\- Oui, il va mourir.

.

_POV Harry_

.

Je me sentais définitivement de trop. Malfoy et Zabini restaient pudiques, mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient extrêmement touchés par la situation. Moi-même, je ne m'étais pas attendu à une conclusion aussi funeste.

Malfoy était assis, les manches de son costume hors de prix remontées le long de ses bras, fixant le sol comme s'il cherchait à s'y noyer.

Pour ma part je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Théodore Nott, même quasiment aucun. Je savais que le père Nott était un sorcier de Sang-Pur et l'un des premiers Mangemorts de Voldemort, il l'avait rejoint dès ses débuts et lui était resté fidèle. Mais en ce qui concernait le fils, rien ne me venait, Théodore avait du être un gars discret, qui ne traînait pas forcément avec la bande de Malfoy..

Enfin, de toutes façons, il était trop tard maintenant pour apprendre à se connaître.

Je regardai autour de moi, cet endroit était terriblement oppressant. Je détestais ça.

\- Voulez-vous le voir une dernière fois ? Demanda la guérisseuse. Nous pouvons utiliser un enchantement pour cacher ses blessures.

Comme personne ne répondait, cette dernière se tourna vers moi, ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus gêné.

\- Heu, je… Balbutiai-je. Je ne suis pas avec eux, je ne sais pas.

Malfoy me jeta alors un regard noir, comme s'il venait subitement de se souvenir de ma présence.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici Potter ? C'est vrai que tu n'as rien à foutre là, je te conseille de rentrer.

Étonnamment, je ne fus pas indifférent à ses paroles, elles étaient un peu douloureuses. D'autant que c'était injuste, je n'avais jamais demandé à être présent. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de répliquer. Je me levai alors et me dépêchai de quitter cet affreux couloir.

Je respirai profondément, j'avais comme une boule dans la gorge. Au fond, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Malfoy, enfin pas plus que de coutume. Moi aussi, j'avais dû perdre ceux que j'aimais, je connaissais la souffrance, celle qui faisait agir impulsivement.

La situation était vraiment invraisemblable. En atteignant le bout du couloir, je me sentis autant désarçonné que désolé. J'abhorrais voir la douleur chez les gens, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être emphatique.

\- Harry Potter attends !

Je me retournai et vis Luna qui semblait au bout de sa vie après avoir couru dans le couloir, ce qui offrait une indication sur sa condition sportive.

\- Tu m'accompagnes boire un café dans le hall ? Haleta-t-elle, le plus naturellement du monde néanmoins.

Je soupirai, cette fille était vraiment étrange. J'acquiesçai alors. Après tout, il n'était que dix-neuf heures, je n'étais pas aux pièces.

En arrivant vers l'accueil, nous vîmes un elfe de maison proposer différentes boissons dans un coin un peu biscornu de la pièce.

\- C'est vraiment horrible tout ce qui arrive, me dit la jeune fille en prenant la tasse que lui servait l'elfe.

\- Oui ça l'est. Luna, je ne crois pas être le bienvenu. Tu as bien remarqué la façon dont Malfoy m'a gentiment congédié.

\- Il est bouleversé, souffla-t-elle. C'est comme ça qu'il manifeste sa faiblesse, je ne suis pas certaine que tu étais la cible de sa colère. Je crois même qu'il aurait aimé que tu l'aides.

\- Que je l'aide ? Interrogeai-je abasourdi.

C'était le pompon, c'était bien une idée de Luna.

Malfoy me détestait et ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait eu une discussion civilisée dans un salon de thé aujourd'hui que ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Je restais bien la dernière personne à pouvoir l'aider.

La sorcière ne répondit pas, semblant perdue dans l'admiration de son café au lait fumant.

Je laissai par conséquent mes yeux trainer dans la salle, qui avait un peu dégorgé depuis tout à l'heure. Devant moi, il y avait une jeune femme qui s'était vue pousser une trompe et qui ne cessait d'éternuer, et à coté d'elle se trouvait un énorme bonhomme avec une bedaine encore plus grosse que celle de l'oncle Vernon. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir une furieuse envie de dégobiller. Pitié qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Je remarquai qu'il était appuyé sur un meuble recouvert d'un drap. C'était étrange, à bien y regarder cela ressemblait à une chose que je connaissais bien. Curieux de nature, je décidai de m'approcher - à mes risques et périls - du gros monsieur bedonnant, et le contournai pour soulever délicatement le drap de soie gris.

Etait-ce une chance si ce superbe piano à queue s'était perdu dans un coin de l'hôpital ?

Mes doigts commençaient à fourmiller. En avais-je seulement le droit ?

Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais à part me faire virer de l'hôpital… Je tirai une chaise libre et dégageai entièrement le piano de sa prison de tissu, personne ne semblait faire attention à mes faits et gestes.

Assis devant le clavier, il me semblait alors que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. J'en avais besoin. Et puis la musique avait toujours été un remède naturel aux maux des hommes.

J'ai alors posé mes mains sur les touches et j'ai commencé à jouer. Mes doigts avaient choisi pour moi de jouer Mariage d'Amour de Chopin, un morceau emblématique, aussi sensible que beau, aussi mystérieux que lancinant. La musique affluait de toute part et je pus enfin respirer.

_Fin Pov Harry_

.

.

Luna fut sortie de ses pensées par cette mélodie. Comme tous les sorciers présents dans le hall, elle se tourna vers le piano et vers Harry Potter, garçon inconnu et merveilleux pianiste.

La jeune fille blonde avait su que ce garçon saurait quoi faire, sa musique était magique. On aurait dit que l'harmonie entre Harry Potter et ce piano était irréelle tant elle inspirait la délivrance.

À la surprise de tous, personne ne pipait mot, ils écoutaient. En réalité, il était difficile de faire autrement. Chaque note qui résonnait doucettement entre les murs de Saint-Mangouste était envoûtante, apaisante. Les traits soucieux des visages paraissaient se détendre tandis qu'une douce torpeur s'insinuait tranquillement dans les cœurs agités.

Le piano en question, réellement enchanté, s'appliquait à diffuser la berceuse dans chacune des salles de l'hôpital.

.

.

Draco était dans cette pièce qui semblait pouvoir changer de taille selon le nombre de patients qu'elle accueillait. S'il fallait être honnête, il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Mais il s'était déjà morigéné pour sa faiblesse il y a dix minutes. Maintenant, il était temps de faire un semblant d'adieux à Théo, sinon il transporterait ces regrets toute sa vie et une thérapie de dix ans ne suffirait pas à les faire disparaitre. C'est tenace les regrets.

Le blond était assis devant le lit de son ami, tête baissée. Il ne parvenait pas à le regarder, pas encore. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment avoir ce souvenir macabre de Théo ? De son corps faussement lisse ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Pourtant, d'habitude, il savait toujours.

C'était injuste ? Oui. Il allait lui manqué ? Oui. Allait-il le venger ? Évidemment. Mais là… Quelles paroles était-il bon de laisser aller ?

Draco serra les poings fort, si fort, et c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit.

Il entendit quelque chose qui le pénétra de toute part. Comme un murmure. Il prit la main de Théodore.

\- Tu entends Théo ? C'est Chopin, un compositeur moldu, tu ne connaitrais sans doute pas..

C'était un morceau qui parlait d'amour, et aussi cliché que ça pouvait l'être, Draco se sentit empli d'une énergie venue d'ailleurs. Il allait dire au revoir à son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai le regard tourné vers mes paumes et je voudrais contacter les cieux.

Il respira à nouveau, ignorant ce truc humide sur sa lèvre.

\- Je sais pertinemment que dès que je serais seul, je me sentirai perdu. Je sais que lorsque je fermerai les yeux pendant les nuits à venir, je verrai ton corps sur ce lit. Tout de suite, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de continuer. Pourtant, nous avons vécu la guerre ensemble et connu la mort et la tienne engendrera ma peine à grande échelle éternelle. Tout va vite, tout va trop vite, tellement trop vite... Ces quelques minutes que nous passons ensemble loin du monde extérieur me narguent déjà tant elles s'écoulent rapidement. Je suis dépassé par tout ce qui m'entoure, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur pour chercher le coupable et le tuer. Cela dit, il me reste la lucidité de me dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une période temporaire. Parce qu'on s'habitue à tout, ça nous sauve. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de faire face, parce qu'il ne me servira à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ça ne me fera pas me relever et ça ne te fera pas revenir.

Draco releva enfin son visage.

\- Aujourd'hui, mon cœur me fait défaut et je ne lui pardonnerai pas, tu me manqueras Théo.

La musique venait de prendre fin et une ombre de sourire passa sur ces lèvres mouillées. Il le remercierait plus tard.

Draco rejoignit Blaise qui l'attendait dans le couloir avec une expression qui se voulait impassible.

\- Pas à moi, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le grand brun s'y réfugia, ses épaules tressautant doucement. Après quelques minutes, il chuchota à son oreille :

\- Si j'avais su que je l'aimais tant, je l'aurais aimé davantage.

.

* * *

La dernière phrase n'est pas de moi mais de Frédéric Dard.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Ce chapitre permet surtout à chacun des personnages d'avoir quelques déclics, la mort de Théo était nécéssaire, à très vite !


	6. 6

_**Chapitre 6 **_

_**Chaudron Baveur, Charing Cross Road, Londres**_

\- Tout ça à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, même mort il nous casse encore les mmpff…

Luna venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Blaise pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase.

\- Chut Blaise, dit-elle. Sois poli si tu n'es pas joli.

Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille, éberlué.

Puis il poursuivit, en parlant fort et en faisant des gestes approximatifs :

\- Mais enfin c'est vrai ! Par sa faute, tous les Serpentards sont d'emblée considérés comme des criminels ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir gardé la maison Serpentard si c'est pour que des élèves se fassent agressés, et même maintenant des professeurs !

Le jeune homme claqua sa chope de bière sur la table de bois. Il était triste, énervé et sans doute un peu éméché. Le bruit sembla d'ailleurs sortir son ami blond de sa léthargie puisque ce dernier répliqua :

\- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! La maison Serpentard est ce que Poudlard a de plus précieux, et puis alors quoi ? On devrait se taire ? Bah génial, superbe idée que de se plier aux préjugés...

Draco non plus n'était plus très sobre, et ce, depuis un moment.

Après être redescendus dans le hall de l'hôpital, lui et Blaise avaient retrouvé les deux autres qui étaient restés et, ne sachant pas quoi faire de leurs pauvres carcasses vides, ils avaient tous décidé d'aller au Chaudron Baveur.

Boire pour transformer les insidieuses ténèbres en liquoreuses lumières : un classique. Un baume pour le cœur procurant un soulagement temporaire.

Demain, la réalité serait sûrement deux fois plus dure à affronter, mais ce soir, ils pouvaient se laisser aller à cette fourbe décadence qui rassemblait tous les humains, sorciers et moldus, dans ce monde merdique.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Poudlard pour voir ce qui s'y passe, dit alors Luna. Ou au moins aller voir le professeur McGonagall, même si son chapeau est effrayant, elle a jusqu'ici été une directrice très juste.

Harry, qui avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de se poser des questions et accepter d'être parmi eux, au moins pour la soirée, leva les yeux vers la sorcière en acquiesçant. Lui et Luna avaient eu la main un peu moins lourde sur la bouteille et étaient encore capables de dialoguer.

\- Je pense que tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas comment toutes ces agressions peuvent survenir sans qu'il n'y ait un changement de la part de la directrice et des professeurs. Ils devraient mettre en place des protections ou je ne sais pas…

\- Je sais ! S'écria Blaise en écartant brusquement ses bras qui frappèrent Harry avec une force insoupçonnée.

Ce dernier se massa l'épaule sous l'œil hagard de Malfoy qui passait du visage de son ami au sien.

Le grand brun jeta à Harry un regard embrumé d'excuses avant de reprendre :

\- Je pense qu'on devrait, euh… Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Poudlard pour comprendre la situation !

\- Fantastique, marmonna Harry, merci de ton intervention.

Luna pouffa tandis que Blaise darda un regard sur le garçon. À la réflexion, il semblait plutôt être en train de phaser sur son oreille, les sourcils à moitié froncés.

.

.

.

.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Harry avait cessé de boire depuis un moment, ses trois acolytes semblaient atteindre des sommets. À son grand désespoir, Luna avait suivi les deux serpentards sur le chemin de la cuite et tentait en ce moment même de lécher son coude.

\- T'y arrives pas, la nargua Blaise. Personne peut.

\- Mensonge ! Brailla Draco en contorsionnant son bras.

\- Mensonge, mensonge, ta queue s'allonge, chantonna alors la jeune sorcière sans que personne n'y fasse attention d'ailleurs.

Harry sentait la fatigue peser sur ses paupières, plus encore lorsqu'il vit Draco retourner son bras de manière pas du tout humaine pour passer sa langue dessus. Harry regardait cette langue qui entamait une espèce de ballet avec le coude de son propriétaire. Il frissonna et songea que ce n'était pas vraiment la place d'une langue, puis il se rendit compte qu'il divaguait complément.

Il se reprit en se disant que Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe.

Le sorcier choisit donc d'agir pour les trois autres, se leva et interpella Tom. Le gérant du Chaudron Baveur se retourna et le détailla d'un air blasé.

\- Hmn Tom excuse moi, je ne pense pas que mes collègues et moi puissions repartir cette nuit…

Il se tourna pour découvrir la vision de Luna sur les genoux de Blaise, l'embrassant comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

\- Bref, reprit-il, la fatigue prenant largement le pas sur sa gêne. Tu pourrais nous louer des chambres pour ce soir ?

Le patron grogna puis s'en alla sans un mot.

Harry sentit poindre une grosse migraine en s'imaginant devoir ramener tout ce petit monde chez lui. Cela lui paraissait infaisable parce qu'ils étaient incapables de transplaner et que les cheminées publiques ne fonctionnaient pas à cette heure….

Il soupira en s'accoudant au comptoir lorsqu'il vit deux trousseaux de clés apparaître devant ses yeux accompagnés d'une note :

_La 404 et la 405, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Maîtrisez vos amis dans les couloirs, ma clientèle n'aime pas être dérangée. J'ajoute que je n'accepte pas autant de familiarité de votre part garçon, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble._

Harry était soulagé et il se rappela honteux que dans cette vie, Tom ne le connaissait pas. C'est vrai qu'il s'était montré un peu désinvolte.

Le sorcier rejoignit donc le reste de la troupe en se demandant comment il allait décoller les deux soupirants et réveiller Malfoy qui s'était endormi la tête sur la table.

Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps et sachant que personne ne l'écouterait, il fit apparaître trois verres d'eau qu'il versa sur chacune des têtes. Ces dernières poussèrent des gémissements indignés et incohérents tandis qu'Harry secouait les clés en sa possession pour capter leur attention, tels qu'il l'aurait fait avec des chiens.

Il prononça ensuite une phrase lapidaire :

\- J'ai loué deux chambres, montons.

Les trois autres restaient un peu hébétés, mais ils se levèrent et Harry fut intérieurement ravi de leur obéissance. Cependant, rien n'était gagné puisque Luna s'était accrochée à son bras et baragouinait des phrases dans une langue inventée tandis que Malfoy partait dans la direction opposée avec une démarche de zombie.

Etonnamment, c'était Blaise qui avait l'air le plus apte à discipliner son corps, semblant même être un peu dégrisé. Cependant, il fixait la sorcière avec un regard de prédateur qui ne plut pas vraiment à Harry, surtout au vu de l'état de la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'y penses pas quand même ? S'agaça celui-ci. Non mais regarde-la, elle ne se rappelle même plus de son prénom à l'heure qu'il est !

Il respira un coup et avant de laisser son interlocuteur s'exprimer, il confia fermement :

\- Elle dormira avec moi et toi avec Malfoy, c'est le plus logique. D'ailleurs, attendez-moi ici, je vais le ramener.

Blaise énervé par ses dires, grogna, mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

\- Ne bouge pas, assena-t-il.

Il partit retrouver le blond qui vacillait entre les tables et le prit sous son bras. La position était loin d'être adéquate puisque Malfoy était plus grand que lui et Harry peinait à le porter, mais il raffermit sa prise et se dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps à trimballer ce corps dégingandé. Il retrouva rapidement le couple d'alcooliques et fit un signe de tête pour leur intimer de prendre l'escalier.

S'en suivit un mélange de jambes et de bras accentuant de façon insupportable le grincement des marches.

Harry sentait avait une acuité toute particulière les cheveux de son fardeau chatouiller ses joues et s'il essayait de souffler dessus, leur odeur de vétiver se faisait plus forte.

.

_POV Harry _

Après au moins une éternité, nous arrivâmes devant nos chambres. Luna avait élu domicile sur le dos de Blaise que je vis me prendre nonchalamment la clé de la 404 qui pendait de ma poche. Avant d'y pénétrer, il grommela quand même :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je la couche simplement. Je reviens après.

Je voulus répliquer pour la forme, mais un bâillement me convainquit d'aller moi aussi, mettre au lit l'homme qui me broyait le dos.

Grâce à mes dernières forces, j'entrai dans la pièce et poussai Malfoy sur le lit double, seulement, nos jambes enchevêtrées me firent trébucher à sa suite et je me retrouvai la tête dans son costume hors de prix.

Voulant m'en dépêtré, je mis une main sur sa poitrine et c'est là que je discernai de légers tréssautements. Je ne compris pas, ne percevant pas grand chose dans cette pénombre.

Alors doucement, refusant de brusquer le picoleur, je fis glisser mes doigts vers son visage, l'effleurant.

Arrivée sur ses joues, ma main les trouva humides. Malfoy pleurait.

Pour corroborer mes pensées, un gémissement presque imperceptible franchit ses lèvres et je ne sus plus quoi faire. Voir mon ancien ennemi dans une position aussi minable me mettait mal à l'aise et je savais que j'aurais dû partir, sa fierté m'aurait même sans doute remercié. Du moins, pour ce qu'il en restait…

Mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé avec quelqu'un de mon passé, et même si ce quelqu'un était Malfoy et qu'il était mort-saoul, je trouvais ça bizarrement lénifiant.

Ne sachant pas si c'était la fatigue ou les restes d'alcool, j'insinuai mes doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Délicatement, je les fis glisser jusqu'à sa nuque pour commencer à la masser, effectuant des petits ronds silencieux.

Les sanglots du sorcier étaient presqu'indiscernables, mais ses larmes continuaient de couler sans bruit.

\- Potter…

Je me stoppai, pas très sûr de mes actes alors que Malfoy ouvrait la bouche.

Je patientai, mais il ne dit rien de plus et mes mains reprirent leur massage dans son cou. Je l'entendis soupirer de contentement et je ne sus pas bien pourquoi cela me détendait aussi.

Après de longues minutes, Blaise entra dans la chambre, sans grande discrétion.

Je lui offrais sûrement une vision étonnante, avachi sur son ami.

Je commençai à bouger pour me lever lorsqu'un ricanement passa ses lèvres :

\- Bien, dit-il avec un rictus. Si je m'attendais à ça… Tu n'y pensais pas quand même ? Je veux dire regarde-le, il ne se rappellerait même plus de son prénom.

Je rougis fortement à l'écoute de mes propres paroles, l'obscurité se révélant une alliée insoupçonnée. Même si Blaise se trompait complètement sur mes intentions, je ne me sentais pas en position de supériorité.

J'étais fatigué, et tout ça était ridicule.

Sentant malgré les ténèbres, le regard moqueur du brun, je lui ronchonnai un « bonne nuit » en marchant vers la porte.

Avant que je ne quitte la pièce, l'endormi se retourna dans ses draps, grognant et murmurant dans sa barbe. N'était compréhensible qu'un vague « seul…musique…merci », et alors que Blaise haussait les épaules, je ne pus m'empêcher un léger sourire en fermant la porte.

.

.

.

_**Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Londres**_

_1 décembre 2006_

Harry et Blaise marchaient côte à côte en direction de Sainte Mangouste. Un silence d'après-murge régnait entre eux et aucun semblait vouloir le rompre.

La tête d'Harry était douloureuse, même s'il avait été plus raisonnable que les autres, alors que Blaise semblait frais et déterminé. Ce genre d'injustice…

Ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux avant leurs compagnons et si Blaise avait des choses à régler à l'hôpital, Harry souhaitait rentrer chez lui. Bien trop nauséeux pour transplaner, il préférait emprunter la cheminée de Sainte-Mangouste. D'aucuns diraient qu'il était une petite nature, c'était faux, mais il n'avait jamais bien supporté l'alcool.

Les deux hommes faisaient donc le chemin, dans un ensemble taiseux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent finalement dans l'établissement, ils se firent percuter par un fauteuil roulant qui renversa Harry. Alors qu'il se disait n'être vraiment pas chanceux ces derniers temps, une voix perçante résonna dans la pièce, attirant un peu plus les regards autour d'eux :

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu sais manier un fauteuil Arthur ? Comme si on avait le temps pour ça, vite, dépêche-toi !

Cette voix.

Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille, même aveugle, même à moitié sourd, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Il n'osa pas relever la tête, à nouveau son courage lui échappait.

Arthur Weasley se confondait en excuses auprès de le jeune femme qu'il transportait et il leur lança malgré tout un regard contrit avant de glisser :

\- Vous savez les femmes enceintes, on ne peut guère les contrôler !

\- Ta voix porte Arthur, tu es aussi discret qu'une mandragore ! Alors maintenant si tu veux bien m'amener à la maternité avant que je n'accouche dans le hall ! Cria Hermione Granger.

Blaise était resté silencieux, mi-étonné mi-condescendant devant ce Weasley débordé et cette future maman à bout de nerfs.

Alors que le fauteuil roulant avait déjà reprit sa route, le jeune homme tendait la main vers Harry qui ne semblait plus capable de se relever tout seul.

Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement, il tremblait et pour cause, quelque chose lui tordait le ventre.

La gueule de bois, sans doute.

.

.

.

_**Chaudron Baveur, Charing Cross Road, Londres**_

_Vomir_, pensa Draco, il allait vomir voilà. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses membres congestionnés et ses paupières scellées. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui martelaient le crâne.

Dans un effort surhumain, il tenta d'ouvrir un œil se rappelant qu'il était au Chaudron Baveur. Il devait avoir pris une chambre pour la nuit. Son regard s'attarda vers la fenêtre et vit avec bonheur qu'il pleuvait. Le soleil n'allait pas détruire ses yeux fragiles qui aperçurent au même moment, un petit flacon posé sur la table de nuit.

Lorsque Draco comprit que c'était un remède anti-gueule-de-bois, il remercia l'ange gardien qu'était Blaise avant de le siffler d'une traite.

Ses pensées se firent naturellement plus claires et son corps ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Malheureusement pour lui, la potion lui permit aussi de se souvenir parfaitement de la soirée.

Il grimaça. C'était très gênant. Même s'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, ça restait assez ironique de se réfugier dans les bras de son ennemi. Il re-songea à la sensation des doigts de Potter se promenant dans son cou et cela fit remonter un frisson le long de son dos.

Le blond mit ses paumes sur ses yeux et appuya jusqu'à voir toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel puis il s'étira.

Après s'être assis, il se dit qu'il devait réfléchir à la suite.

Dans l'instant, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et avant qu'il n'angoisse à l'idée de croiser Potter, Luna entra.

\- Alors mon petit rêveur, on se réveille ? Demanda-t-elle.

La sorcière avait revêtu une robe mousseline à fleurs rouges, antonyme de sobriété, et elle resplendissait. Draco s'était parfois demandé si elle ne descendait pas des anges ou des vélanes.

\- Blaise t'a laissé une potion contre la gueule de bois ? Interrogea-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Pas du tout dit-elle gentiment, je suis juste allée prendre une douche. Tu devrais y aller d'ailleurs, et après, nous irons à Poudlard.

Draco eut envie de répliquer que s'il ne voulait pas prendre de douche, il en avait bien le droit, mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait poisseux. Il se leva de mauvaise grace et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain avant d'ajouter :

\- On ne va pas pouvoir y aller comme ça, tu te rappelles qu'on est censés travailler aujourd'hui, en France.

La jeune sorcière l'ignora et fouilla dans son sac pour lui tendre des vêtements propres. Lassé de se demander d'où elle les sortait, Draco continua :

\- Mais on ira, il faut simplement que l'on s'organise.

Luna le poussa en douceur dans la salle de bain tout en claironnant.

Viser la lune, ça me fait pas peur… J'y crois encore et encore…

Génial, son amie ne l'écoutait pas du tout et s'amusait à chanter des chansons moldues à la qualité douteuse. Il se souvenait avoir entendu celle-ci dans une supérette le mois dernier.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à l'hôpital Lancelot pour que l'on pose quelques congés et aussi à la directrice McGonagall qui nous reçoit dans une heure. Alors frotte bien ton bidou et tes petites jambes et rejoins-moi au bar.

Draco resta muet sous le jet d'eau, face à tant d'effronterie. Quelle était cette manie qu'avaient ses amis de tout contrôler à sa place en ce moment ?

Peut-être que lui, il voulait aller travailler aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il voulait faire son deuil tranquillement, s'habiller en noir et se goinfrer de choco-grenouilles.

Il cracha l'eau de sa bouche avant de maugréer :

\- Le mot « bidou » est à bannir, en plus mes abdos sont trop beaux pour être qualifiés comme tel..

La porte claqua et il soupira avant de faire des gargarismes.

Évidemment qu'il suivrait Luna, il y avait trop de questions sans réponses qui avaient laissé son meilleur ami se faire tuer.

.

.

.

Luna et Draco venaient d'arriver dans un nuage de fumée verte et leurs yeux s'habituèrent vite pour retrouver ce décor connu.

Curieusement, peu de choses avaient changé dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, même si Minerva McGonnagall l'habitait dorénavant. On disait que l'apparence du bureau variait en fonction du directeur présent, et pourtant, on retrouvait toujours cette grande pièce circulaire, ces étranges instruments en argent bourdonnants. La Pensine siégeait encore dans le renfoncement du placard et les portraits des anciens dirigeants de l'école qui somnolaient dans leurs cadres étaient là, eux aussi.

Draco se souvenait y avoir été convoqué quelques fois, mais surtout y être entré par effraction. Dumbledore ne s'était jamais assez intéressé à lui pour le convier plus que de raison, ça n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

En parlant du vieux, le jeune sorcier tomba sur son regard pétillant lorsqu'il vit son portrait à gauche de l'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres.

L'homme avait l'air de tout savoir, comme de coutume, et Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait toujours été agacé par ce regard. Quand bien même il admettait qu'Albus Dumbledore fut un très grand sorcier, il continuait de lui trouver quelque chose de déplaisant.

Subitement, il fut sorti de ses pensées par des pas précipités accompagnés par une voix aigre :

\- Luna, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous amèneriez Monsieur Malfoy ici.

Luna regarda son ami, un peu désarçonnée, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall marchait droit vers eux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa démarche…

Draco ne savait pas, elle ne lui revenait pas.

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'idée de réagir, et ses yeux ne furent qu'incrédules lorsqu'il sentit ses mains et ses pieds se lier.

En une seconde, il tombait à terre, sous les regards inutiles des portraits qui le scrutaient avec engourdissement.


	7. 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie **_

_19 décembre 2006 _

\- Si vous estimez que les élèves apprennent mieux par petits groupes et qu'il est préférable de ne pas mélanger les différentes maisons lors des cours, j'estime judicieux de suivre votre idée.

\- Je vous remercie Minerva.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, répondit cette dernière. Je réunirai les professeurs demain pour que l'on prenne les mesures nécessaires.

\- Très bonne idée, exprima poliment le jeune homme. En ce qui me concerne, je demeure, comme n'importe quel professeur, soucieux du bon fonctionnement de cette école.

La directrice lui fit un bref sourire avant de tourner les talons, le laissant seul dans le hall large et caverneux.

Il resta statique quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction opposée menant aux escaliers. Sa démarche était vive et régulière, c'était comme s'il contrôlait les moindres détails de ses mouvements. Pourtant, si l'on avait croisé son regard, on y aurait décelé un défaut noyé sous les rafales d'une tourmente inavouée.

Il était sur le coup de vingt-deux heures, et Poudlard se plongeait dans le secret, ce calme difficilement troublé par les objets vivants et les fantômes qui s'animaient inopinément.

\- Moldu un, moldu deux, moldu trois, moldu quatre fois…

Le jeune professeur respira lentement en tapotant son pouce quatre fois contre sa hanche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit angoissé, pas ce soir alors qu'il attendait cela douloureusement depuis plus de deux semaines.

Alors il s'appliqua à descendre les marches, une par une, sans la moindre bavure. Il se déplaçait exactement au centre de l'escalier, les bras le long du corps, observant parfois son reflet dans les tableaux vides de leurs occupants.

Il lui sembla que ses cheveux châtains étaient plus ternes, ou peut-être était-ce la lumière faiblarde ? Il continua sa marche en songeant que c'était heureux qu'il fût bien bâti, car sa petite taille lui avait toujours été handicapante. Mais la puissance ne dépend pas de la taille, on le lui avait dit autrefois. Et ce soir, plus que nul autre, il se sentait fort, supérieur. Et ce sentiment était terrible. Terrible parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé se sentir ainsi, pas une fois il n'avait eu le choix de l'être.

\- Moldu un, moldu deux… Chuchota-t-il en rythme.

Le sorcier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, éprouvant à nouveau cette nervosité enveloppée de fièvre.

Il devait garder le contrôle, surtout depuis que Poudlard était devenu son terrain de jeu, sa maison de poupée.

Le jeune professeur d'étude des Moldus devait reconnaître qu'il ne pensait pas que cela eût été si simple, et il en souriait. Aujourd'hui, grâce à cet air docile et à ce visage d'enfant qu'il se trimballait depuis toujours, tout le monde était à sa botte. Certes, le jeune homme avait un allié utile, mais il était persuadé que c'était son habileté à obtenir la confiance des gens qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Avant d'en mettre une bonne partie sous impérium, évidemment…

Qui aurait pu se méfier de cet ancien gryffondor que tous avait toujours trouvé adorable et courageux ? En y re-pensant, cela lui donnait presque envie de gerber.

À mesure qu'il avançait vers le cachot de son prisonnier, le sorcier ralentissait.

Cela faisait deux semaines entières qu'il se retenait de lui rendre visite et il en frémissait chaque soir. Draco Malfoy avait réagi si rapidement à son appel que le jeune homme en avait été un peu surpris. Juste un peu. Ce pauvre Théodore avait fait un appât de choix et ils possédaient, à l'évidence, des amis dévoués.

Il grinça des dents alors que des souvenirs douloureusement éloignés passaient fugacement devant ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il les avait approchés, un enfant. Et sa rencontre avec les serpentards avait pris la forme d'une éclipse dans la maturité.

Il arriva devant la porte et scruta à travers les barreaux pour discerner sa victime. Elle dormait, assise sur les pavés noirâtres et glacés et ne cessait de froncer les sourcils. C'était une belle proie.

Le sorcier prit son temps, pour tapoter quatre fois son pouce sur sa cuisse et puis pour ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans le cachot, il murmura un _Lumos_ pour éclaircir l'endroit et son regard tomba sur deux orbes argentés.

.

.

.

_**Honeydukes - Pré-Au-Lard**_

_Le Chicaneur, 5_ mai 1998

_« VOLDEMORT DISPARU_

_La fin d'une guerre ?_

_La bataille finale s'est clôturée semble-t-il, par la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pourtant, personne ne sait s'il est véritablement mort. En effet, Poudlard était encore en pleine effervescence et les élèves se battaient aux côtés des aurores contre les Ténèbres lorsque tout s'est figé d'un seul coup. C'est tout ? Me demanderiez-vous. Et bien, il paraîtrait (…)_

_._

_Les gens restent malgré tout encore dans l'expectative : allons-nous enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et nous occuper de la cause des sombrales incompris ? Ou l'Histoire est-elle encore sur le point de se répéter ? »_

.

_La Gazette du sorcier_, 6 mai 1998

_« VICTOIRE DU MONDE SORCIER !_

_Voilà plus de deux jours que les Forces du mal ont été neutralisées, et même si le futur est encore incertain, beaucoup s'accordent à dire que la guerre est finie !_

_Les célébrations, le deuil et la reconstruction sont d'actualité. Le peuple sorcier se demande aussi : qu'en est-il du ministère ? Qui sera le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ?_

_…. »_

_._

Blaise balança le vieux journal qu'il lisait avec énervement sur le sol maculé de dépêches.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux avant de soupirer. Assis sur un gros fauteuil de cuire jaune, il commençait à étouffer lui aussi.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient là et le temps s'écoulait sans qu'aucun regain n'apparaisse.

La situation échappait au jeune homme depuis ce jour où Luna avait débarqué à Sainte-Mangouste. Cette dernière avait fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle-même lorsqu'elle leur exposait les événements, à lui et à Blaise, et comment elle était parvenue à s'enfuir par la cheminée après que Malfoy se soit fait agresser. Elle avait été extrêmement rapide, ses réflexes insoupçonnés la surprenant elle-même. Malgré tout, on voyait qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'il s'était produit à Poudlard et qu'elle n'y trouvait pour le moment, aucune logique.

Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall avait-elle agressé Malfoy ? Harry en avait été complètement déboussolé, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de son ancienne directrice de maison qui raisonnait toujours avant d'agir. De plus, Malfoy ne semblait lui avoir donné aucun motif pour qu'elle le paralyse. Non vraiment, il restait perplexe.

Le choc passé, Luna et Harry avaient dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour calmer Blaise, le convaincre que réagir à chaud n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, et que s'il accourait à Poudlard, il risquait surtout de se retrouver prisonnier avec Draco. Le jeune homme avait fini par entendre raison, mais il demeurait particulièrement sur les nerfs et sa crainte était palpable, ce qu'Harry comprenait. Être témoin de la disparition de ses deux meilleurs amis à quelques jours d'intervalle n'était évidemment pas facile à encaisser.

De ce fait, ils avaient d'un commun accord, décidé d'élaborer un plan et c'est naturellement que la maison de Blaise, propriétaire du magasin Honeydukes, s'était transformée en une espèce de quartier général.

La nature d'Harry avait refait surface auprès des deux sorciers. Ce côté de lui intouché depuis des lustres, ce besoin d'agir dans l'urgence, d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. C'était grisant quelque part, de retrouver ça.

Mais cela faisait plus de deux semaines. Plus de deux semaines qu'ils discutaient, faisaient des théories, les démontaient, mettaient en place des stratégies. Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui se produisait à Poudlard et comment cela avait pu dégénérer ainsi. Ils conjecturaient sur ceux qui pouvaient tirer les ficelles. Étaient-ils beaucoup ? Étaient-ils puissants ? Jusqu'à quand le Ministère pourrait-il ignorer pareils incidents ? Tous les trois avaient décidé de ne pas prévenir le ministère, car ils n'en avaient aucunement confiance, mais ils se disaient que parfois, ce serait peut-être leur dernier recours..

Les deux autres n'avaient pas posé de questions à Harry sur Poudlard, bien que celui-ci leur ait dit y avoir passé sa scolarité, ils n'en avaient évidemment aucun souvenir. À certains moments, Harry trouvait cela étrange de découvrir ce passé différent du sien.

Parce qu'en effet, il était constamment plongé dedans depuis quelques jours puisque Luna avait eu la volonté d'éplucher tous les articles de journaux possible. Elle leur avait soumis l'idée que peut-être, ils trouveraient des informations sur le "Poudlard d'après-guerre", les professeurs employés la-bas, les possibles incidents qui y auraient été dissimulés…

Les trois sorciers avaient les mêmes questionnements intérieurs, bien que chacun ait un vécu différent. Ils se demandaient à quel moment cela avait pu aussi mal tourner… Quel en avait été le déclencheur ? Était-ce seulement la peur latente de voir apparaître un nouveau Mage noir ?

Harry s'était tendu lorsqu'il était tombé sur les articles qui suivaient la bataille finale. Pour tous les sorciers, Voldemort s'était volatilisé miraculeusement et la Lumière avait « vaincu ». Mais on pouvait clairement comprendre que l'incertitude avait envahit la foule encore troublée, terrorisée parfois, de n'avoir pas de réponses à ses questions. Harry serra les dents en songeant que si aujourd'hui, et depuis un moment, le monde magique avait repris un train de vie normale, peut-être qu'un soupçon de doute demeurait dans les têtes.

Peu après, une minuscule voix, mais vraiment toute petite, lui souffla que son choix avait peut-être été inconscient.

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux et se tapota les joues, il commençait à s'assoupir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Harry pensa tout de suite à Malfoy qui ne leur avait envoyé aucun signe de vie, aucun patronus, pas une nouvelle… Le garçon se faisait du souci pour son ennemi. C'était étrange, mais il l'avait admis.

Cependant, il n'osait faire aucune remarque puisque l'inquiétude de Luna et surtout de Blaise devait sûrement être bien plus importante que la sienne.

Il ramassa mécaniquement un exemplaire de _La Gazette _qui trainait parterre et le feuilleta mollement. Le journal datait de plusieurs mois après la guerre.

_La Gazette du sorcier_, 12 octobre 1998

_« QUI A GAGNÉ LA GUERRE ?_

_Comme il est coutume de le faire lorsque des événements historiques ont lieu et qu'ils deviennent ensuite des mythes qui étudient la condition humaine, nous avons mis en exergue les différents héros de cette Deuxième guerre des sorciers._

_Les Héros de guerre :_

_Minerva McGonagall (voir photo page 7)_

_Certes plus toute jeune, on peut malgré tout convenir que Minerva McGonagall, ancien professeur de métamorphose et actuelle directrice de Poudlard, fut l'un des héros, ou devrions-nous dire, l'une des héroïnes de la bataille finale. Elle a en effet pu protéger l'École de sorcellerie grâce à de nombreux sortilèges dont elle seule, connaissait le secret, et ce, tout en gardant la tête froide. On peut évidemment parler d'une participation exemplaire, d'autant qu'au vu de son passé, on aurait pu imaginer une réaction tout autre venant de sa part._

_Effectivement, dernière d'une fratrie et venant d'une famille écossaise, elle avait accepté d'épouser jadis, un moldu qui (…) »_

Harry maîtrisa un rictus en lisant le récit de Rita Skeeter qui aimait surtout se la raconter en se moquant bien d'être dans le faux.

Par ailleurs, le jeune sorcier avait toujours questionné cette manie qu'avaient les gens à vouloir créer des héros, des exemples à suivre. Lui-même en avait bavé durant une bonne partie de sa vie de cette obsession à vouloir construire un monde manichéen. Cela l'avait beaucoup usé et il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.

Harry laissa donc son regard défiler sur la prochaine célébrité qui n'était autre que Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie effectif. Il était vrai que ces « héros de guerre » avaient hérité de postes plutôt avantageux, on ne pouvait le contredire.

À son grand étonnement, la personne suivante lui était bien connue.

_« Ronald Weasley (voir photo page 7)_

_Et oui, passons du côté de cette jeunesse qui, remplie d'une énergie nouvelle, fut essentielle à la guerre. Le jeune Ronald Weasley, tout comme sa famille (mention spéciale à Molly Weasley page 4, ayant réduit en poussière l'une des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort : Bellatrix Lestrange) a su montré ses qualités de combattant durant le conflit. Malgré la mort de son frère, Fred Weasley (qu'il repose en paix), il ne s'est pas laissé engloutir pas la tristesse infinie de la perte. Malgré tout, lors de notre entrevue, ses yeux brillaient avec les fantômes de son passé (1)…_

_(…)_

_Contre toute attente, le jeune sorcier qui avait la vocation de devenir Aurore depuis un certain temps déjà, et qui voyait devant lui les portes s'ouvrir une à une, a préféré retourner au Collège Poudlard enseigner le Quidditch. Ce choix peu compréhensible révèle finalement le mal-être de ce garçon qui ne peut se remettre des horreurs du conflit et préfère s'enfermer dans ce château devenu bien trop glauque pour accueillir des élèves (ce n'est que mon opinion)._

_(…) »_

Harry respira profondément, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, mise à part que la journaliste devrait changer de disque en cessant de voir les fantômes du passé de tout le monde. Malgré tout, il sentit un poids désagréable s'abattre sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses anciens amis étaient devenus, il avait décidé de tout quitter. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione amoureux et vainqueurs de la guerre et il avait pensé naïvement que tout irait bien pour eux. Peut-être s'était-il fourvoyé...

Il leva la tête sur ses deux comparses et vit Luna somnoler sur le canapé, tandis que Blaise, adossé à la grande table de chêne, ne semblait pas vraiment passionné par ce qu'il lisait.

La pièce commençait vraiment à être en bazar, les journaux et certains restes de repas s'entassaient un peu partout.

\- Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Ronald Weasley ? Osa-t-il, regrettant presque tout de suite sa question qui n'avait rien à voir avec leurs recherches.

\- Tu parles du clan des belettes, dont le père nous ait rentré dedans à Sainte-Mangouste ? Répondit Blaise.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Luna.

\- Stop, coupa l'autre homme. Harry (nous nous appelions désormais par nos prénoms, idée de Luna), est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Draco ? À Théo ?

\- Je… Non pas exactement, répondit ce dernier, plus bas.

\- Alors est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Blaise se leva brusquement et percuta une chaise devant lui, l'assiette qui reposait dessus se fracassa alors sur le sol dans un bruit qui leur paru excessivement fort.

\- Merde ! Jura le sorcier avant de sortir de la pièce.

La jeune fille blonde se leva pour aller se poser près de Harry et en caressant doucement son bras, elle confia :

\- Tu te doutes que tu n'y es pour rien. Il est juste extrêmement angoissé pour son ami, encore plus puisque l'on n'avance pas. Je le suis aussi.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Tu connaissais Ron Weasley, répéta alors la sorcière.

\- Oui, plutôt bien, mais plus depuis un moment.

\- Je n'ai jamais été proche de lui, je crois que comme beaucoup, il me trouvait étrange. Mais Neville a pu me dire qu'il était revenu avec lui travailler à Poudlard, après la guerre.

\- Je viens de l'apprendre, c'était écrit dans _La Gazette_… Tu corresponds toujours avec Neville ?

\- Plus beaucoup, confia-t-elle. Cela fait une paire d'années qu'il ne m'envoie que quelques lettres par an. C'est dommage j'aime bien Neville, c'est un garçon qui s'intéresse aux plantes, comme moi. C'est pour cela qu'il a succédé au professeur Chourave.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été bon en Botanique, une fois il m'avait d'ailleurs été d'un grand secours lorsque…

Mais Harry se tut, il en disait trop et Luna risquait surtout de ne pas le prendre au sérieux s'il évoquait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les souvenirs lui vrillèrent l'estomac alors qu'il les avait refoulés pendant tant d'années.

Il perçut les sourcils de la sorcière se froncer avec curiosité et reprit vite :

\- Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as pas d'autres nouvelles de Ron ?

Après quelques instants silencieux, elle finit par répondre :

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je sais juste que la mort de son frère l'a profondément marqué et qu'il s'est beaucoup éloigné de sa famille par la suite. Mais encore une fois, c'est ce que Neville a pu me dire il y a un bout de temps.

\- Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Soudainement, Blaise revint dans la pièce et remit tout en ordre d'un coup de baguette.

Il commença alors à marcher autour de la table, comme un lion dans sa cage, tout en ruminant des paroles qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne, j'y vais ce soir, assena le serpentard.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ce soir Blaise ? Interrogea Luna.

\- À Poudlard.

Elle et Harry se regardèrent silencieusement, réfléchissant très vite à une méthode pour calmer leur acolyte donc la mâchoire était si crispée qu'elle semblait vouloir se bloquer.

Harry se sentit soudain stupide, il pouvait aller voir Draco lui. C'était si simple, mais cela faisait longtemps et le jeune homme l'avait presque oublié. Il espérait que Blaise ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur et qu'il s'attarderait davantage sur la proposition qu'allait lui soumettre Harry.

Un mince sourire effleura ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parle d'une voix calme où se reflétait l'autorité dont il avait pu user autrefois :

\- Blaise, calme toi, c'est moi qui vais aller voir Draco.

.

.

_**Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie **_

_POV Draco_

Mes muscles étaient endoloris et les tensions dans mes lombaires commençaient à être douloureuses.

Cela faisait dix-huit jours que je moisissais sur ce sol froid.

Je comptais les heures sagement, un étrange calme me dominant depuis mon incarcération. Dans la noirceur des cachots, j'avais pu me rendre compte du temps qui passait grâce aux vivres que m'apportait un elfe. Il venait une fois par jour, j'en étais sûr, et je pensais avec un certain soulagement mêlé de mépris que mes ravisseurs ne voulait pas encore me tuer. Quelle chance.

Lorsque je m'étais éveillé attaché dans les cachots de Poudlard, j'avais vite pris conscience que ma baguette me manquait et que le lieu annihilait la magie. En somme, j'étais prisonnier.

J'avais étonnamment conservé une certaine quiétude, tout en me repassant en boucle le moment - extrêmement court - de notre arrivée. Pourtant, je ne voyais rien, rien mise à part la curieuse démarche de McGonagall avant que celle-ci ne me jette un sort. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cette attaque, surtout de la part d'un ancien professeur. Certes, une certaine inimitié existait entre nous, mais quand même.

J'avais retourné le problème sous toutes ses faces - j'en avais eu le temps - et j'avais compris que celui qui avait agressé les serpentards ainsi que Théo me détenait maintenant moi. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il ou elle n'avait pas d'autre logique que celle de nous détester parce que nous étions des serpentards.

Le schéma était assez classique, je le connaissais bien.

Dans l'air moite et glaciale, je pensais souvent à Blaise qui devait s'inquiéter, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas pris de mauvaise décision. Et à Luna. Comme avait-elle réagi ? Je m'étais demandé si on l'avait brutalisée et enfermée elle aussi. Alors j'avais appelé. Mais le son semblait s'éteindre si vite dans ces pièces humides, comme une flamme qu'on tenterait d'allumer en plein blizzard, et je n'avais jamais eu de réponse que le faible écho de ma voix.

Au fond, j'espérais qu'elle s'était enfuie, elle n'était pas une serpentard de toute façon, elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me défendre

Parfois, je pensais même à Potter qui devait être rentré en France. Un léger regret me prenait en me disant que j'aurais aimé qu'il reste, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Je bougeais lentement mon bassin histoire de me décrispé un peu et parcourait la petite pièce des yeux. Mes iris s'étaient tellement habituées à l'obscurité que je pouvais discerner certaines choses non englouties par la nuit. Lorsque je retrouverais la lumière du jour, celle-ci me brûlerait sûrement la rétine. Mais enfin, ça n'était pas pour maintenant.

Mon problème depuis quelques jours était que j'avais commencé à avoir très froid. Malgré mon manteau que je conservais, je me sentais transpercé et c'était difficilement supportable.

Comateux et tremblant, j'avais sans doute finis par m'assoupir puisque le grincement d'une porte me ramena brutalement à cette réalité fraiche et embrumée.

Une silhouette pénétrait dans ma cellule et j'identifiai un homme de petite taille.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, il prononça un _Lumos_ qui me fit cligner des yeux avant que je ne distingue son visage juvénile. Il semblait si jeune, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas.

\- Alors Draco, entama doucement le jeune homme, quel bon vent t'amène ?

Ce gamin se foutait de ma gueule, ça commençait très bien. Peut-être que le calme qui m'habitait jusqu'ici n'allait pas durer indéfiniment en fin de compte…

\- Et bien l'endroit me paraissait charmant alors j'ai décidé d'en faire mon petit chez moi, pardonne moi cette décoration un peu spartiate, répondis-je. Mais pourrais-je d'abord savoir à qui je m'adresse ?

Ma voix s'était faite assez hargneuse sur la fin, il ne fallait pourtant pas que la pression monte trop vite. Je voulais rester maître de moi-même et, j'en avais bien l'intention, de la conversation.

\- Tu as de l'humour, c'est bien, il en faut pour affronter une situation comme la tienne, rit l'autre.

Je respirai fort pour m'empêcher d'insulter ce gosse qui avait quoi, vingt ans ? C'était ça mon kidnappeur ? J'en rirais presque si je ne commençais pas à être aussi énervé.

Le jeune sorcier en face de moi plaça la lumière de sa baguette sur son visage qu'il rapprocha du mien avant de reprendre :

\- Regarde-moi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne puisses pas me reconnaître Draco. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard.

Je scrutai son visage, ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux bleus. Malheureusement pour son ego, il ne me disait rien. Son visage aurait pu ressembler à celui de pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard et j'avais beaucoup de mal à croire que l'on ait pu se côtoyer dans le passé.

Pour moi il ressemblait ridiculement à un adolescent, et j'allais le lui montrer, en espérant que ça le titille un peu.

\- C'est bon gamin, dis-je d'un ton blasé, dis moi qui m'a enfermé ici ?

Il me fixait toujours, l'air neutre, même si je vis son œil gauche tiquer sous la luminosité trop blanche. Il esquissa un petit rictus.

\- Mais dis moi Draco, au fait, comment va Théo ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je ne trouvai rien de mieux que de lui cracher dessus.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas agi avec autant de bassesse, mais, dans l'impossibilité de faire autre chose, je fus soulagé une demie seconde de voir mon crachat s'étaler sur sa joue et son nez.

Qui était ce misérable connard ? Si sa figure avait pu m'apparaître un peu candide, je lui trouvais en ce moment des airs machiavéliques qui ne cessait d'accroître mon désir de le gifler. Avant de l'assommer puis de le tuer, lentement.

Malheureusement, j'étais toujours solidement attaché et c'est lui qui me frappa.

\- Que lui as-tu fait sale enfoiré ? Fulminai-je.

Alors qu'il se relevait pour me dominer, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller faiblement.

\- Tu… Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui je suis ?

Sa voix se faisait un peu moins assurée que tout à l'heure et cela me fit curieusement plaisir de lui avoir ôté cet odieux sourire.

\- Non. Mais je parie ma couille droite que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un morceau de merde qui se fiche de la vie des autres.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être grossier en réalité, mais là ça me faisait un bien fou.

Son visage se durcit à nouveau et j'aperçus une lueur folle dans son regard avant que sa paume ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur ma joue. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce mioche.

Contre toute attente, ses doigts restèrent sur ma joue pour la caresser et il s'accroupit de nouveau devant moi.

\- Et bien Draco, me dit-il délicatement, je vais tout te raconter alors.

Son contact m'était désagréable, et son regard ne semblait pas être celui de quelqu'un sain d'esprit.

Je tentai de dégager ma tête d'un mouvement, mais il la récupérera de ses deux mains et sans plus de cérémonie, écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

(1) Évidemment petite mention à HP4.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Vos reviews ont été un plaisir à lire, elles me motivent !


End file.
